Eye of the Liepard
by ShinyDragonair2
Summary: May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Leaf Greene and Misty Waterflower are four best friends that enter a famous singing competition as a group with their amazing talent. But one day, a group of four assassins, naturally talented, have the order to capture them so they enter the competition. But the girl's eyes are so familiar, and they realise that everything was all a mistake. CS ORS IS PS
1. Its Official!

_._

_"Your past will always find a way to your present"_

_._

_._

_Chapter One: It's Official!_

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Petalburg City when May Maple was sitting in her room reading her new magazine, _The Kalosian Life_.

"Awww Sylveon is so cute!" May said to herself as she saw a picture of the fairy type Eeveelution. She was reading an article about some strange Mega Stones when her white iPhone started ringing.

"Hello? May Maple speaking,"

"Hi May, this is Korrina from Kalosian Idol!"

May's heart skipped a beat; it was the moment she was waiting for for the past few months. May and her best friends Leaf Greene, Dawn Berlitz and Misty Waterflower, auditioned for a vocal completion, Kalosian Idol, which is held every year in the Kalos region.

"- I called up to tell you-" there was a long pause "- Congratulations! Your band Eye of the Liepard has made it through to the first round of the Kalosian Idol!"

"Wh-what really?!" May stuttered. She couldn't believe it. This is what her and her three best friends dreamt of since they were just kids. And then bam, it's a reality.

"Yes, really! Now I have to go, you're the first member of Eye of the Liepard to know that you've passed the auditions so I have to hurry and call your little friends!" the excitable roller skater was talking at around 500 kilometres per hour so poor May could only make out a few words.

"You'll get an email with the all the details and the plane ticket bookings to Kalos alright? Anyway, like I said I'm in a hurry! Au revoir!" Korrina chirped as she hung up.

"B-bye." May still couldn't believe it, her happiness was overflowing there could be rainbows coming out of her mouth if it were possible. It took two minutes for Dawn to text her from the Sinnoh region, Leaf texted her next from the Kanto region and Misty texted her last also from the Kanto region.

May met her three best friends when they were kidnapped and held hostage by an assassin organisation. Dawn was just four years old, May and Leaf were five and Misty was 6. All their parents, except for Dawn's mother, were assassinated.

"Maybelle! Lunch is ready!"

Even though May didn't have her parents she still had a loving aunt. She also has an uncle but he isn't so nice. She lives with her Aunt Teresa, Uncle Frank and her cousin Wally. She really likes Wally but he's a bit too shy.

May headed downstairs and the aroma of fresh chicken corn soup, her favourite, wafted towards her. But somehow, that wasn't what was on her mind.

Her aunt, uncle and Wally were all having a peaceful lunch until May ran in and screamed "We're in! Eye of the Liepard is now officially in Kalosian Idol!"

Aunt Teresa got off her chair and ran to May and gave her a big bear hug. Wally grinned at her and clapped, even Uncle Frank cracked a smile

"I'm so proud of you! Imagine how proud Caroline would be right now!"

As she said that, tears started coming out of both May's and Aunt Teresa's eyes. But they were tears of memory and happiness, not sorrow. "Come on May; let's go pack you have to leave soon."

"Hold on a sec, can I have some soup first?" She gave a sheepish grin. Some things never change.

* * *

A cold voice echoed around the room. "Boys gather around,"  
Four boys circled the desk around their leader.

"You have passed the auditions for that despicable...singing show"- he spat out the 'singing'. "-remember the real reason why you're going there. Paul, what's the reason?"

"We have to capture four girls and bring them back here," He said, monotone.

"Very well then, each of you pick one file," the leader said as he spread four files on the desk.

Drew, a charming chartreuse-haired boy flicked his hair as he picked his file. "Ah Maybelle Maple, better known as May? Likes to eat a lot..blah blah blah, loves the colour red, blah blah. Well this is going to be fun." he said smirking as he read the rest of the information.

Ash, a tanned boy with messy raven hair smiled goofily as he opened the file "Misty Waterflower, is usually nice but had a VERY bad temper and very protective with friends, loves water sports and the colour blue. Always has a mallet armed for annoying people." Ash's face fell as he read the last part aloud. He sighed as he read the rest of the information.

Gary smirked at Ash. This sounded fun already. He had spiky auburn hair and was just charming overall, any girl would fall for him. He opened his file, "Leaf Greene, likes to read, loves performing and loves the colour green. How ironic, Leaf Greene loves the colour green" Gary's smirk grew larger when he saw her photo. "Isn't she a pretty one. I'm really gonna enjoy this." He said with a wink.

Lastly, Paul opened his without even a bit of change in his facial expression. "Dawn Berlitz, happy, girly, energetic and talkative. Loves fashion and the colour pink." He grimaced. Drew and Gary were sniggering and Ash was laughing but they immediately stopped when Paul glared at them. "How quickly can we get this over with?" He asked.

The cold voice spoke again "You need to wait until the day they get kicked out which isn't going to be anytime soon, they have significant talent. Even if it means waiting until the finals, you must bring them back, understood?"

"We understand sir." They all said in monotone unison.

"One more thing. Get close to them; get them to trust you and they will do whatever you say. Don't get too mixed up in the competition, you all have talent but remember it's just a background so you can kidnap the girls."

"We understand sir." Drew said.

"Very well then. Dismissed, go and pack, your plane leaves tomorrow."

They all left the room and headed upstairs to Drew's room. "I can't wait to see you Leafy" Gary said staring at the file with a Cheshire cat grin.

The other three boys sweat dropped, "Uh Gary, that's just a little bit creepy…"

"So Paul, how are you gonna survive with a, what was it, happy, girly, talkative girl that loves pink?" Ash said cheerfully.

"Hn. I couldn't care less." And with that he left to start packing.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack now as well." Gary said as he stood up and left to his room.

"Me too!" Ash walked out of the room happily, asking Gary for a Pokémon battle later or something.

Drew was the only one left in his room, he sighed; there was something bugging him.

_'Damn it, it she looks so familiar.'_ Drew thought._ 'Why does it feel like I know those sapphire eyes'_.

_'May Maple. We'll meet soon.'_

* * *

_**A/N** There's the first chapter of Eye of the Liepard. The other girls should appear in the next chapter, promise._

_How did you like the girl's band being called Eye of the Liepard? And what should I call the guy's band? Review!_

_EDIT: The chapters will be much longer from chapter 3_

_This chapter had been edited_.


	2. What a Jerk!

.

.

_Chapter Two: What a Jerk!_

* * *

_Kanto Interregional Airport, Celadon City, Kanto_

A pretty girl with waist length brown hair walked down the plane with her red-head best friend.

"I can't believe our seats got moved! It's so unfair!" She complained.

"Yeah I know, but the flight will only take five hours to reach Kalos! You'll be fine," Her red-head friend said.

The brunette pouted. "Yeah I guess so."

The red-head smiled reassuringly "Oh here's my seat, see you after the flight!"

"Bye!" The brunette waved to her friend and walked further down the aisle to find her seat. Once she found it she started putting her luggage in the overhead cabin.

"Hey there, need help?"

She turned to see a charming boy, spiky auburn hair, charming eyes and a suggesting smirk, leaning on a chair with his elbow.

"No I'm fine," She replied, storing the rest of her luggage. She sat in her seat and when he sat next to her she inwardly groaned.

"So Le-um I mean-uh-" _'Shit, first I nearly said her name and then I started stuttering? What a joke'_ he thought.

The pretty brunette raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"The names Gary, what's yours?"

"Leaf,"

"Well then Leafy, it's nice to meet you." He said flirtatiously as he stuck out his hand lazily for her to shake.

"Don't call me Leafy! That's not my name!" She rejected his hand.

"Well then, gorgeous, after this flight would you like to come with me to my hotel? It's only the best one in the whole of Kalos! You can check out my room." He winked suggestively.

That did it. Leaf heeled his foot as hard as possible with her pencil heeled boots. Gary wisely decided not to speak to her for the rest of the flight and Leaf was fully happy with that.

* * *

_Sinnoh Interregional Airport, Hearthome City, Sinnoh_

"Here is your boarding ticket, have a nice flight!"

A short girl with long, pin straight, midnight blue hair took the ticket. "Thanks Mum!"

The lady called out to her as the bluenette ran off towards the boarding gates "Dawn! Good luck and be careful out there!"

"No need to worry!" Dawn called back with a grin, waving her arm.

Her mum sighed. "That's when I worry the most," she said to herself as she saw Dawn run off into the waiting area.

"All passengers departing to Lumiose City, Kalos, please proceed to the boarding gate in an orderly fashion please!" The announcement rang through the waiting area.

All the passengers got up including Dawn, on her way there she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. He must have been very strong because he didn't even falter unlike Dawn who fell backwards onto her bum.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Dawn apologized. She looked up and saw a boy, around 6 feet tall and muscular with tanned skin and plum hair. _'Hmm, he's pretty hot...' _Dawn thought_._

He offered his hand and Dawn accepted it gratefully and stood up.

"Thanks, I-"

"Whatever, just watch where you're going next time, troublesome girl."

Dawn narrowed her eyes and frowned at him. "Hey! I was just trying to be nice, jeez!"

"Hn. I don't care." And with that he walked right past her to line up.

_'Jeez what's his problem'_ Dawn thought. She rolled her eyes, _'Oh well, I won't see him again after the flight.'_

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

_Kanto Interregional Airport, Celadon City, Kanto_

The red-head stored her luggage in the overhead storage and sat down. She wondered how her brunette friend was doing. A boy came and sat next to her but she didn't pay any attention because she was reading a magazine about Kalos, until he introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy, Pikachu," he said pointing to his Pikachu.

She smiled. He had tanned skin, messy raven hair that was partially covered by a hat and was medium height. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hi! I'm Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City's gym leader!"

"Oh I challenged that gym a few years back, I challenged the Sensational Sisters though." Ash said.

"Yeah they're my sisters. They left on a world tour so I'm gym leader now." She shrugged.

Misty's three sisters, Daisy, Lilly and Violet, were beautiful and famous worldwide models also known as the 'Sensational Sisters' that travelled from region to region every month. They had left the task of being gym leader a year ago to Misty which was a huge burden for her. It felt great for her to take a break for a while.

"Really? You don't look like you're related to them, not even a little." Ash said innocently.

A vein popped on Misty's forehead. Her face went red with embarrassment and anger. "HEY, WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" Ash yelped holding his arms up defensively.

Misty's face changed from anger to confusion for a few seconds, then back to anger._ 'How did he know I was going to hit him?'_ She asked herself. "Hmph you're lucky airport security didn't let me bring my mallet,"

Ash breathed out in relief. He asked a few questions and they chatted for some of the flight. He had started to get a liking for Misty. On the other hand, Misty was curious about this boy.

_'Can he read minds? Has he seen my mallet? Do I know him? No that's not possible, we've never met.' _Misty asked herself all these questions. _'Oh well its not like I'll see him again.'_

Or that's what she thought.

* * *

_Hoenn Interregional Airport, Rustboro City, Hoenn_

May boarded the plane to Kalos, from Hoenn it would take 7 hours to reach Kalos. She was planning to meet her friends at the airport in Kalos.

People were putting their luggage in the overhead storage as May sat down in her seat. A charming, chartreuse haired boy came and sat next to her.

_'No way, it's her!'_ Drew thought. _'Oh well let's have some fun'_ He smirked. "Why hello there, what's your name?" he said charmingly.

"Hi, the names May and if you're trying to flirt don't even try." May said with narrow eyes. There was something fishy about him.

"Flirt? With you?!" He sniggered. "You wish..uh what was your name? Anyway you're way out of my league, February." He said with his smirk growing with every word.

"GRRR WHATEVER, YOU PALM TREE! AND MY NAME IS MAY, GET IT RIGHT." May was fuming, there could be steam coming out her ears.

Drew smirked again, he realised just how amusing it was to piss her off. "Palm tree? Seriously?" '_You're an interesting one, May'_

"Well you do have green hair. Who the hell dyes their hair green?" May said with a frown.

"Its natural." He ran a hand through his silky chartreuse hair. "Everyone loves my hair." he said with a smirk.

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever, now I want to enjoy this flight and watch some inflight movies so DON'T TALK TO ME, UNDERSTAND?!"

"Crystal clear, August." _'Those damn eyes, why can't I remember!?' _Drew thought with frustration. Although he was very frustrated, it didn't show one bit.

"IT'S MAY!" And with that, they stayed in silence for the rest of the flight. Although for most of it, Drew was trying to remember where he saw May's sapphire eyes. He didn't get any closer to remembering.

* * *

_Kalos Interregional Airport, Lumiose City, Kalos_

"May! Over here!"

May turned around to see two of her best friends, Leaf and Misty.

"Hey!" She said, waving as she ran to them. They had a group hug and the middle of the airport and people walking past were staring at them with smiles.

"Where's Dawn?" May asked, puffed out from running and pulling her heavy luggage halfway across the airport.

"Her flight arrives soon, let's go chat and grab a bite to eat over there while we wait for her" Said Misty while pointing to a café.

"Lumiose city is famous for all its cafés, boutiques and of course, the Prism Tower!" Leaf said. She went on about all the things they could do in Kalos.

Misty looked at her sceptically. "Uh Leaf how do you know so much about Kalos already?"

"I researched all about it!" It's amazing, this region!" Leaf said, obviously overwhelmed.

May and Misty sweatdropped.

"Uh okay then...So May how was your flight?" Misty asked.

"It was great, I watched two movies, ate, and slept. Well, at the start dher wash dish eeeealy annoyong guy dough" her words were muffled because she was eating a Poké Puff, a local Kalosian food.

"What did you say May? Swallow your food first!" Leaf said, giggling at May.

May was swallowing her food when someone came and hugged her from behind. Really tight. All May saw was a flash of dark blue hair and then she was choking and spluttering. Everyone was staring as she choked and her friends helped her. Finally, with a gulp of water, her air pipes cleared.

May turned around to see who her 'attacker' was. Dawn was standing there with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hehe sorry about that May, I didn't know you were eating" Dawn said, scratching the back of her head.

"That's alright just don't do it again please?"

Dawn nodded. She joined them on their table. "So guys, how have you been?"

"Well I've been gym leader for the Cerulean Gym for a while now, it's great to take a break finally!" Misty said.

"Yep, I've been spending some time training my Venusaur. He's a power house now!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I won a couple of contests last month but because of Kalosian Idol I won't be able to participate in the Grand Festival," Dawn said sadly.

May nodded "Me neither,"

"Hey May what were you saying about the annoying guy before you nearly died?" Misty asked.

"Oh, there was this guy who sat next to me in the plane he was so annoying. What a jerk." May huffed.

"WAS HE CUTE?" Dawn asked, her cobalt eyes glazed with excitement

"Yeah he was alright." If May said someone was 'alright' it meant they were very attractive.

"DID YOU GET HIS NAME?"

May shook her head."Um no actually, I never want to see him again he's such a jerk,"

Dawn slumped in her chair and whined. "Oh well I hope there's cute guys in the competition! Actually I had to sit next to a cute guy as well. But he was kinda cold and mean." she shuddered.

Leaf grinned "I sat next to a jerk! He was SO annoying he kept flirting with me so I heeled his foot with my boots."

"Yeah! That's the way it's done Leaf!" Misty gave Leaf a proud look. "I sat next to a cute guy. He was really dense though too bad airport security didn't let me bring my mallet, I'll have to buy another. It was weird though, he said 'don't hit me' almost as if he knew I had a mallet," Misty said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's a stalker," Leaf said with a wink.

Misty rolled her sea green eyes. "Whatever, I don't care. I'm so excited! We're gonna be FAMOUS!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! I think I was hyperventilating when I got that phone call from Korrina!" Dawn exclaimed with a smile.

"I think we all were! Hands in, Eye of the Liepard," Leaf said with a smile, putting one hand in the middle of the round table.

May smiled. "Go Eye of the Liepard!" She giggled and put her hand above Leaf's.

Dawn gave a huge grin. "Lets win this thing. Go Eye of the Liepard!" She happily put her hand above May's.

They all looked at Misty. She grinned. "Of course we'll win! We're Eye of the Liepard!" She put her hand above Dawn's.

"One, two, three- GO EYE OF THE LIEPARD!" They all shouted in unison and their hands shot up. The whole café went silent and stared at them and they burst into a fit of laughter.

"I love you guys!" Misty smiled warmly. "Lets go check out Lumiose City, I need a mallet!"

"I DIBS GOING TO A RESTAURANT FIRST!" May shouted.

"NO WE'RE GOING SHOPPING FIRST!" Dawn shouted even louder.

Leaf and Misty sweatdropped.

-"Guys we have to go to the Kalosian Idol house first." Leaf said, face-palming, "-they sent a car to the airport to pick us up, speaking of which, we should get going, they're probably waiting for us!"

"AFTER THAT DIBS GOING TO THE RESTAURANTS!"

"NO, SHOPPING FIRST!"

Leaf sighed. _'So much for the love.'_

* * *

Drew smirked. He wondered if the boss had put them next to their target by purpose. _'Yeah probably'_ he thought. He walked past May as she was hugging two of the other targets Misty and Leaf._ 'If my theory is correct, then Ash and Gary should-'_

"Drew! Over here!"

Drew looked ahead to see Ash waving at him and Gary standing there, typing something on his phone.

_ '-be here already. Yep my theory was correct, as usual.'_

Drew flicked his hair "Did you guys also sit next to your targets?"

"Yep we both sat next to them! Misty was really cool! She didn't have her mallet with her thankfully," Ash exclaimed.

Gary looked up from his phone "Leaf is way hotter in real life, but she heeled me with her pencil heel boots when I tried to flirt. She's feisty and I like it," Gary said with a wink.

"May has a temper. But other than that, nothing special," Drew said nonchalantly. It was a lie though, he still couldn't understand why her eyes looked so familiar.

Drew met his three best friends when they were very young, because their parents were in an assassin organisation. Their parents were very skilled and killed and captured many people, but eventually they were caught and executed. Drew, Ash, Paul and Gary, inherited their parents skills and took their place in the organisation.

Ash pointed, "Look it's Paul!"

Paul was walking towards them and the first thing he said was "Can one of us swap targets?"

"Why, I thought you _couldn't care less_," Gary said, smirking.

"She's so troublesome! She couldn't even put her luggage in the cabins so I had to do it for her," Paul said coldly.

"Oooooh Paul was being a gentleman was he?" Drew and Gary hi-fived.

Paul looked at them, monotone "You have five seconds to run,"

Drew and Gary didn't waste even a tenth of a second. Realising they shouldn't have said anything, they ran like they had never ran before, cursing as they bolted across Kalos Interregional Airport.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Paul ran after them, pursuing them, leaving Ash all on his own (with Pikachu) in the middle of the airport.

"Well Pikachu, let's go get some ice-cream!"

"Pikapi! Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed and they headed towards the ice cream store happily.

* * *

_A/N Yes, I know it wasn't all that exciting but hey, it needed to be there! I'm planning on using a lot of references to the Kalos region because I pre ordered Pokémon X and its amazing, so I'll be using some characters from it, like Korrina! She's one of the gym leaders and if you want to know how she looks just Google her :)_

_Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile and really make my day! So I kinda got the idea of having a house where all the contestants of Kalosian Idol live from SunshineTails' story __It Had To Be You_.

_ I didn't know how to use photoshop so it took me like a hour and a half to figure out how to use it and then half an hour to make that cover xD! _

_Take a few seconds to review to tell me how I did on my second chapter pleaaaase :) They're so encouraging! It was my birthday yesterday! :D_

_This chapter has been edited. A bit. Lol._


	3. Its You!

_(Before you read I just want you to know Kalos is a region based on France and Lumiose City is kinda like Paris!)_

_._

_. _

_Chapter Three: Its You!_

* * *

_Lumiose City, Kalos_

May, Dawn, Leaf and Misty all headed out of the airport and into the arrival's waiting area. It was early afternoon and the sun was shining brightly into their eyes so they had to squint.

"Its so hot! I should have worn a tank and shorts but it was too cold back home!" complained May. She was wearing leggings and a hoodie over a shirt and uggs. It was the middle of winter in Hoenn.

Misty rolled her eyes. "May, I'm sure the car will have air conditioning and you can just change when we get to the house,"

May pouted but didn't say anything else. They spotted a sign with their names and headed towards the person who was holding it.

A lady with a smile gestured them to come over, "Eye of ze Liepaud? Iz zat all of you?" she said with a strong Kalosian accent.  
She had beautiful blonde hair and was holding a camera.

"Yes that's us! Are you here to take us to the house?" Dawn replied politely.

"Yes, oh my I forgot mahnes'(manners)! Bonjour, velcome to Kalos! I'm Viola, ze official camera woman of Kalosian Idol! Come now, I'll show you to ze car."

Leaf and May exchanged excited looks, they couldn't wait to see the house. They all walked towards the car and gaped when they saw it. It was a sleek, black limousine. In fact there were two of them and the one in front was just about to drive off. May swore she saw a flash of green hair when the last person went into the car.

_'Could it be Palm Tree?'_ May thought. _'Nahhh that jerk would never get into Kalosian Idol.' _But she still had her doubts, well how many other people have green hair?

"May, are you even listening?" Misty said, cutting May out of her thoughts.

"Oh, wait-listening to what?" May asked, confused.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Viola was saying that once we get there, we'll be introduced to the rest of the contestants because only us and another group haven't arrived and their car just left so hurry up!"

"Oh yeah, of course!" May said.

They all speed walked to the limousine and got comfortable in there.

* * *

Drew got in the car last and looked around the limousine, he wasn't awestruck though, he had been in a limousine a lot before, after all; being an assassin gets a lot of money.

"Ash, your ice-cream is dripping everywhere..." Paul said while pointing to Ash's ice-cream which was nearly finished and was dripping slowly down the cone.

Ash smiled, completely ignoring Paul, "Guys I think this is gonna be a lot more fun than all of our other missio-mmph!"

Gary cut him of by slapping a hand to his mouth, they couldn't say anything related to their real job, while their escorts were in the car.

_'Ash you idiot'_ Paul thought. He wondered why he even considered Ash as a best friend sometimes.

Drew rolled his eyes, "So are you guys excited to meet the contestants?"

"They're probably all mostly annoying fan-girls, like the troublesome girl I met," Paul said. They were all extremely good-looking so they were basically walking fan-girl magnets.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing her." Gary said, winking as he said 'her'.

Drew, Ash and Paul all knew who he meant by 'her', they just couldn't say Leaf's name because the escorts could hear and they couldn't have any suspicions since they're not meant to know each other yet.

They stayed in silence for most of the ride, they had all been to Kalos before for other missions so Lumiose City wasn't new to them at all.

* * *

"So May," Dawn said as the car drove out of the airport, "Why were you staring at the other car and completely zoned out just before?"

May sighed, "Well, I saw a flash of green hair and I think it might be the annoying guy from the plane. Like, who else has green hair?"

"Ohh really?" Leaf gave a sympathetic look to May, "Man it would suck if that guy who sat next to me on the plane was in the competition. But don't worry it's probably not him, snobs don't have musical talent."

May smiled. Her friends were so reassuring. "I hope so-"

"OH MY GOD! GUYS! IT'S BOUTIQUE COUTURE, ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING STORES IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Dawn squealed really, really loud while violently tapping the window pointing to a fancy looking store as the car zoomed past.

Viola smiled at the over-excited girl, "Yes yes, Kalos is ze place for all your shopping! It has world-class stores in nearly every city! Boutique Couture is _ze_ best in this whole region." She explained.

"Look guys! It's the Prism Tower!" Misty said, pointing out the window to a beautiful, tall tower as the car drove past.

"Wow! It's so much cooler than the photos!" Leaf said, gaping at the Prism Tower through the window.

As they drove on, to the house May was staring out the window the whole time and realised how different it was from her home region, Hoenn. She was rummaging through her bag when she realised a red rose attached to the strap of it. _'I wonder who put that there...'_

The car stopped outside a huge, modern house cutting the girls out of their thoughts.

"Wait, this is the house?! It's amazing!" Dawn said gaping out the window. All of them were.

"Yes, this eez vhere you'll be staying for as long as you're in Kalosian Idol with ze ozer contestants!" Viola said.

The driver came out and opened the door of the limousine. They all got out and saw that the other limousine had arrived a few minutes ago because it was empty.

As they were walking up the steps, Misty spoke up, "Guys we are literally five steps away from officialy being in _Kalosian Idol_!" She said excitedly.

May grinned, "Only one step away now!"

Viola unlocked the door to the mansion and they all stepped in, gaping at their surroundings. They dumped their luggage there and stared in awe.

Leaf gasped, "Woah, this place is massive!"

She wasn't exaggerating, on their right was a huge living room with a 64 inch flat screen TV, a few couches, beanbags and a coffee table.  
To their left was another open room with a pool table and beanbags on the edges of the room. In front was a long, spiralling stair case going to the second floor and it was made of marble.

The four girls walked through the house, there were laundry rooms, bathrooms, and a huge kitchen with chairs around the bench and a long dining table. Outside, there was a amazing pool with sun chairs with large umbrellas attached, small tables, a dining table, palm trees and stones surrounding it.

Already filled with joy, they headed upstairs towards the rooms and Viola showed them their room.

"I think this is the biggest bedroom I've ever seen..." May said, admiring the room.  
There were four beds, bookshelves, desks, chairs and many other things. There was also a beautiful en suite connected.

"Come on guys, let's head downstairs and meet the other contestants!" Leaf said excitedly.

They had already seen a few but had quickly walked off to see the rest of the house.

"Ok girls make yourselves comfortable, I'll be leaving ze ouse' now." Viola said.

"Ok! Thanks for all your help Viola, see you soon!" Misty said.

"No problem, oh before I go, I'd like to take a few pictures of Eye of ze Liepaud!"

"Of course!" May said and they all formed a line and smiled cutely as Viola snapped a few shots of them.

After their goodbyes, Viola left, leaving them to talk to the other contestants.

"Alright guys, let's head downstairs but first I have to change and fix myself up!" May said.

The other three nodded and they all got refreshed. At about 7pm they headed downstairs for dinner, and to also meet the others.

Everyone, except the group that had arrived just before Eye of the Liepard to the house, were at the kitchen or around it, either cooking, watching TV or chatting amongst themselves. When Eye of the Liepard walked in, everyone went silent and turned to look at them.

A girl with a cute face and dark red hair walked up to Eye of the Liepard with a big smile on her face, "Hey there! I'm Brianna, I'm a member of The Candies! These are my bandmates, Ursula, Melody and Megan!" She said pointing to three girls standing behind her.

May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf smiled. They didn't seem so bad. Yet.

Leaf was the first to speak, "Hey! We're Eye of the Liepard, I'm Leaf and this is May, Dawn and Misty! Nice to meet you." Leaf said politely while pointing to May, Dawn and Misty as she said their names.

The other contestants came up and introduced themselves, some were Lucas, Brendan, Danny, Rudy, Calem, a duo Jessie and James, a man named Brock who was doing cooking, a boy called Cilan who was also cooking, a girl called Serena and another girl called Iris.

Eye of the Liepard especially liked Serena and Iris, they seemed like honest, nice people unlike The Candies who seemed a bit fake.

"So, have you guys met Ghost of the Night yet?" Serena asked Misty.

Misty raised her eyebrows, "Uh, no who's that?"

"Its the boy band that arrived just before you, they should be here-" Iris was saying but got cut off because a group of boys walked in. Once again, everyone went silent and turned to look towards the doorway.

May's, Dawn's, Leaf's and Misty's jaws hit the floor. "YOU!?" They all shouted in unison as they clearly recognised the boys.

The Candies had a completely different reaction than Eye of the Liepard's.

"Oh my god, the one with the green hair is mine! I shotgun!" Brianna whispered furiously to her bandmates.

"The brunette's mine!" Megan whispered back, smoothing her long, blonde hair.

"The one with the Pikachu is mine!" Melody whispered.

"Hmph, lucky me! I got the one I wanted. Plum-head's mine." Ursula whispered with a sly smile on her face.

Drew smirked, "Why if it isn't dear _January_. Who would have thought _you_ could sing. Maybe the judges made a mistake with the files when they were picking the contestants." he said with a shrug.

Most of the contestants let out a laugh, especially Brianna, her was really loud and high-pitched, obviously fake.

May crossed her arms, "Hmph, whatever. We'll see who gets kicked out first! You're just gonna be a ghost of the night in this show, pun intended." May said with a proud smirk.

The whole room filled with low 'Ooooooohs' and laughs, Brianna glared at May, but she didn't even notice.

Drew smirked at May,_ "_That was_ absol-utley horseable_!"

May grinned, "Hey you can actually make up some puns!" She walked over and tapped his head, "You actually have a brain! That's_ onix-pected!"_

All the contestants were genuinely laughing.

Gary tried to steal the attention and gave one of his charming smirks, "Hey I got one-"

Paul gave a rare half-smirk, "No one cares, shut up_ Gary-dos."_

By then, all the contestants had teary eyes and were clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

Ash chuckled, "Ha yeah, shut up, _Gary-dos_!"

The room just went quiet and everyone sweatdropped. "Ash, Paul just said that!" Misty said, face-palming.

"Yeah but I thought it was funny so I said it again! What?!" He said, looking around the room and everyone's facial expressions said; _"Really."_

Gary smirked and spoke up, breaking the awkward silence, "Leafy! Fate has brought us together once again, my beauty." he said with a fake English accent as he went on one knee and kissed the back of Leaf's hand.

"Well then I guess fate hates me, right?' Leaf joked.

The whole room filled with laughter once again except for The Candies who glared at Leaf.

_'How dare she speak like that to him, ugh what a bitch.' _Megan thought with a frown on her caked face, obviously not understanding it was a joke. She was jealous of Leaf.

The room became filled with chatter again and Brock and Cilan resumed cooking dinner. All the contestants went and introduced themselves to Ghost of the Night, The Candies tried to make a long, flirty conversation but Paul cut them off, he hated annoying fan girls and Ursula seemed annoyed by that fact. Eye of the Liepard and Ghost of the Night had become quite popular with the contestants for their _onix-pected_,_ punny_ conversation.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash called, pulling away from Melody and walking towards Misty.

"Hey Ash, never would have thought you would be on this show!" Misty said with a smile as Ash walked over to her. Nearby, Melody was giving her a death stare but she ignored it.

"Same goes, I really- oh sorry, Drews calling," Ash said looking over to Drew who was gesturing for him to come over, "- I'll talk later, bye!"

"Bye!" Misty said, waving to Ash as he walked towards Drew. _'Damn you, Drew.'_

* * *

"Hey, Paul!" Dawn said as she followed Paul outside to the veranda.

"What do you want, Troublesome." Paul replied without tone.

"Well, thanks for helping me out- WAIT, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Dawn said, glaring at Paul.

"Troublesome." He replied simply. Dawn could swear there was a hint of a smirk growing on his mouth.

"Ugh, whatever! I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out at the airport and the plane, oh and there's just one more thing I need to ask...' Dawn said nervously, trailing off.

Paul raised a brow, "Hurry up, what is it."

"Oh um..." Dawn scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, "Can you take my luggage upstairs for me? Its way too heavy for me to carry all the way up those stairs. Pretty please with a Cheri Berry on top?" She made her eyes go wide and pouted.

Suddenly, a flash of recognition passed Paul's face, _'Those eyes! Those diamond-like eyes...'_ He thought. Paul looked down at her, he was about a head taller than her. He sighed, "If I do, will you shut up, troublesome girl?"

Dawn grinned, "Yes, thank you!" She hugged him without even realising it. When she realised what she did, her cheeks went red and she immediately let go. "Oh uh sorry about that, I've got to go to the uhhhh... bathroom! See you later!" She said as she ran off.

Gary walked out into the veranda suddenly and got Paul by surprise. "Well, well. Is that a blush I see on Paulie-bear's face?" He smirked, he wasn't lying, there really were hints of red on Paul's face.

"Wh-what no! Why would I like _her_?" Paul said, glaring at Gary. Then he smirked, "_Gare-bear_."

Gary's smirk grew even larger, "Ah you see, I didn't say anything about liking her. And don't call me that."

Paul knew he was logically defeated but still knew he didn't like her. "Hn. Whatever, I don't like her and that's that. I'm only taking her stuff upstairs because if I didn't she wouldn't shut up. See you later,_ Gare-bear_." He snickered as he said the nickname and stalked away somewhere, probably to take Dawn's luggage to her room.

He couldn't understand, Dawn's beautiful eyes seemed so familiar, the way they reminded him of diamonds. But it just wasn't coming to him almost as if someone or _something_ had locked it up in his mind.

"Diamond eyes..." Paul muttered quietly as he left the veranda, what he didn't notice was Ursula, who was right there behind the curtain, he was too busy thinking about Dawn's eyes.

_'Diamond eyes?' _Ursula thought with a frown._ 'Weird, but doesn't change the fact that you're not going anywhere near Paul Shinji while I'm around, Dawn.'_

* * *

"What is it Drew? You interrupted my conversation with Misty!" Ash whined.

"The red-head? You like her?" Drew asked.

'Of course I do! Its going to be hard to-youknowwhat- because I think we're going to be good friends!' Ash replied.

Drew face-palmed. He hadn't meant 'like her' in that way, but it was Ash, what else could he expect.

"I was saying, you know The Candies? I can tell they're after us so watch out. Although, I wouldn't mind hanging with that girl, Brianna, she's pretty cute." Drew said.

Ash looked confused, "How can they be after us? I'm pretty sure they're not assassins you know!"

Drew face-palmed again and ran it down his face, "How dense can you get! Not like that, they're after our hearts, love, feelings, how else can I explain the damn thing!" Ash's denseness when it came to romance drove Drew crazy.

"Ohhhh right, sure I will! Melody came up to me and was twirling her hair and blinking a lot. I think she has blinking problems, and why doesn't she just use a hair curler, geez." Ash said and then walked off, Brock and Cilan were calling everyone, dinner was ready.

Drew sighed. He wondered why Ash was even a assassin in the first place and how he was one. Then he remembered his dad was an assassin and heck, a good one too! Ash was really dense but was a genius when it came to battling, he could make a strategy out of any tough situation in a blink eye and also had very fast reflexes which helped him a lot in hand-to-hand combat. Drew was known for his amazing hand-to-hand combat and his stealth, Gary was known for his ability to hack computers and his stealth as well and Paul was known for his amazing strength and hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

Gary was walking to the dining table since he heard Brock and Cilan call everyone for dinner, he was suddenly stopped by a short, tanned girl with belly length, pin straight blonde hair. She was wearing a loose cropped top which showed her pierced belly button and short shorts.

_' Damn she's hot, charm- ON.'_ He gave a charming smirk, "Hey there, ahhh, Mary?" Gary said, not sure of her name. She had introduced herself but he had forgotten her name, only remembered that it started with 'M'.

She smiled "No, silly!" She said in a high-pitched voice and flicked her hand, "My names Megan!"

Gary scratched his spiky, auburn hair, "Oh, right sorry about that!" He winked.

Megan talked for a while but Gary wasn't listening, he was thinking about Leaf. When she finally finished talking, Gary spoke up.

"Well see you around, gorgeous." And with that, he walked off to eat dinner, what he really wanted was to talk to Leaf, but Megan didn't know that.

Megan's cheeks turned as red as the rose May found on her bag. _'I'm not gonna make this easy for you, Leaf Greene, I'll get Gary! No matter what.'_

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable, Cilan and Brock's food was amazing, Ash and May ate a lot, which actually didn't leave a shortage of food for everyone else because the members of The Candies only ate salad, a food that both Ash and May despised.

Some of the contestants stayed downstairs, including Leaf, Gary, Megan, Iris, Serena and Calem but the rest went back up to their rooms. However, May went to Eye of the Liepard's room, grabbed her iPhone and a few music sheets and went to the practise room instead.

* * *

_In Eye of the Liepard's room_

Dawn was laying in her bed, on her phone, probably on Facebook, Instagram or Twitter and Misty was on her laptop, typing up something when May came walking in.

"Guys I'm heading down to the practise room, I'm going to go play some piano." May said as she took her phone and some music sheets.

Dawn smiled, she was closer than Misty and Leaf to May and she knew just how amazing May was at playing piano.

"Sure, we'll be here and I think Leaf's downstairs talking to the others!" Misty said.

May nodded and headed out of the room.

_"_Hey Dawn," Misty said, breaking the silence, about a minute later.

"Hm?" Dawn said, looking up from her phone.

_"_Don't you think its a bit _too_ much of a coincidence that the boys we met on the plane are all a band that are in the _exact_ same show as us?" Misty said with a frown.

Dawn put her phone down, it was a interesting question,"I hadn't really thought of that until now...yeah I guess so, but they could be thinking the same thing you know."

Misty's frown grew deeper in concentration, "Yeah, but we weren't planning to sit next to them and we know that. My seat got moved from next to Leaf by Ash and Gary, why didn't they just sit next to each other?"

"Oh...you're right...maybe it was just an error made by the flight organiser people or whatever they're called, they can't be that bad, Paul helped me out a lot despite his coldness." Dawn said with a shrug.

Misty nodded but carried on, "Yeah, I guess so, Ash _is_ really nice but what about Paul and Drew sitting next to you and May?"

Dawn sighed, "Look Misty, you're over thinking this. Maybe it was just the organisers of the show that put us together, you never know! We have more important things to think about, we have to start writing our song for next weeks performance soon! First impressions are everything!"

"Hmmm, I guess you're right." Misty gave in, but she wasn't convinced.

At that moment May walked in, her sheet music, phone and a red rose in her hand.

_'A RED ROSE?'_ Dawn thought excitedly as she saw the flower in May's hand. "May! Where'd you get the rose? Who gave it to you!?"

"Oh, this?" May said, picking up the rose that was flung onto her bed with the other things, "Drew gave it to me." May replied simply.

Dawn gasped and then started squealing hysterically, this creeped out May, a lot.

"Uhhh, well I'm just gonna go take a shower..." May said as she grabbed her pyjamas and went in the en suite.

_'Why do you have to be so dense?' _Dawn thought, _'A red rose is the cutest thing ever, hehe good luck Drew'_ Dawn thought with a smile.

* * *

_When May went to practise piano..._

As Drew was going up the spiralling staircase, May was going down it, he was curious when he saw her enter the practise room so he followed her and stood outside the door, listening to what she was playing so beautifully on the piano. He walked in quietly, May was facing the other side so she couldn't see Drew. He recognised the song as _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park, one of his favourites. She was swaying as she played the chords effortlessly.

Drew joined in when the music calmed a bit at the end, _"I start again, and whatever pain may come, today this ends and, forgiving what I've done!"_ he sang flawlessly and the music intensified again.

May recognised his voice straight away and smiled, she wasn't surprised, she saw someone come in through the reflection on the shiny, polished piano.

Drew continued singing, his voice intensified with the chorus,_ "I face myself, to cross out what I've become, erase myself, and let go of what I've done!" _He held the note on 'done'. "_What I've done!"_ He held the note on 'done' again, _"Forgiving what I've done!"_ he finished flawlessly, holding the note on 'done' for the last time. He smiled as May finished her piano piece.

May turned around when she finished and gave a huge grin, "So you actually can sing!"

Drew smirked, "Yes June, I can, and a lot better than you as well."

May rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you haven't even heard me sing yet, and I sound ten times better with Eye of the Liepard."

"Well then, you'll have to prove you're better than me next week during the first performance and then maybe I'll believe you." Drew said while flicking his hair.

May raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure is." Drew said casually.

May gathered her things and got of the piano bench, "In that case, challenge accepted." She gave him a smirk as she walked past him towards the door and he gladly returned the favour.

As May was heading out, Drew threw her a red rose, she caught it in one hand skilfully. She gave Drew a confused look but he just walked past without even looking.

"Hey! Drew! What's the rose for?" May called out, still standing in the doorway of the practise room.

He shrugged, "I liked the song you were playing on piano," He called back nonchalantly as he walked up the stairs and out of sight.

_'Did he give the other one as well?'_ May thought. She shrugged and as went upstairs to Eye of the Liepard's room, she could hear Leaf, Gary and some of the other contestants laughing about something in the living room. She smiled to herself, she was glad Leaf was having a good time on her first day.

What no one noticed was that a dark-red-haired girl was watching May and Drew the whole time in the practise room._ 'So that's how you want to play it May? Fine, you're on.' _She thought with a evil grin. _'You're not having Drew, not as long as I'm around.'_

* * *

_A/N Oooooooooh DRAMA! _

_The song that May played on piano was What I've Done by Linkin Park, I highly recommend going back and reading it while listening to what she's playing, here's the link of the piano cover, Drew starts singing from 2:18 and stops at 3:05. I know it seems like a waste of time but its an amazing piano cover so just go on the link on my profile (it wouldn't let me on the story) and watch it while reading, it really helps get the feel!_

_I picked Gohan and Ash are Awesome 7's suggestion for the boy's band name._

_Thanks for the birthday wishes :) This chapter is much longer than the first two and most of the next chapters should be this length, if not longer :) _

_Who liked the Ikari and Contestshipping in this chapter? Yeah sorry about the lack of Poke and Oldrivalshipping, there'll be quite a lot in the next chapter (hopefully!) The punny conversation was inspired by maycontestdrew's conversation with me xD I saw the Garydos one on Facebook, it really got me laughing :')_

_Viola is also a gym leader in Kalos so you should Google her if you don't know what she looks like :)_

_Now Paul has recognised Dawn's eyes, just like Drew recognised May's! How long will it take for Ash and Gary? Yes I know Dawn's eyes are blue but just pretend they shine like diamonds (You'll know why later :P). Virtual cookies to whoever can guess why they're familiar with their eyes but can't remember anything else xD Leave your theories in the reviews, it would be great, I could get some great ideas :D_**_  
_**

_This chapter's author's notes have been edited._


	4. Just like a Forest

_A/N Hey guys! Thanks you so much for the reviews, to express my appreciation, I've started to do replies to reviews on my story! This chapter is mostly dedicated Leaf and Gary's past. And some drama._

**Replies to reviews:**

**_Pikachaaaa:_ **I should be _excegguted_ for these puns xD (got that one from _maycontestdrew_ xD) I loved the accent as well, aww thanks!

**_ Ready to fly:_ **Thanks! I put some Oldrivalshipping in this chapter but not too much pokeshipping SOWWWYY! Wow good guess! Not giving anything away but you're not too far off ;)

**_ schoolmouse33:_ **Yeah I know, gotta love the drama ;) thanks! Gary-dos was my favourite one!

**_ Contestshipper 16:_ **Contestshipping is my favourite! I love puns xD! Ahh, you'll see soon, hehe I know those roses are so cute! MAY WHY ARE YOU SO DENSE!

**_ AliceBaskerville123:_ **Glad to know ^_^! xD gotta love puns right? Haha yeah wish I had one too. Anyway here's the chapter you've been waiting for xD sorry for the wait :P

**_ Ayumi Suzuki:_ **Thanks for pointing that out! XD I actually kinda changed it in the summary hahaha!

_** maycontestdrew: **_Haha don't worry about it! Your reviews are awesome! I'll try my best with the Mary Sues xD but thanks so much for pointing that out! Thanks! There'll be ALOT of contestshipping to come in this story! Yeah the eyes are pretty important to the story but it'll build up as the story goes, there'll be a lot of clues in this chapter! Yep, Viola's the first gym leader in Kalos so I thought I'd use her. Thanks, everyone gets grammatical errors I guess xD! No problem, that punny conversation inspired me to write it in the story so I have you to thank! I'll make sure I review _Amaze Me_ every time!

_**Mewxoxo:**_Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters so far! Sorry, there won't be much Pokeshipping in this chapter :( there will be in the next one though! Yeah xD there's gonna be drama between them in future chapters!

**_ CookiesNcreamNess: _**Glad you liked it! There's not much Ikarishipping in this chapter, but there will be lots in the story!

_**Eeveexme:** _I know right? His denseness is hilarious! Hmm good guess but you're not quite there, you'll see soon that they're not all jewels. Thank you! Here's the update, sorry about the wait. ^_^

_**legionaireofthe10th:**_ Thanks, well, I don't find it that funny xD. Thanks! If you read chapter two, you'd find out xD

_**Crescent Rose (well you didn't review on the story but you did on PM xD):**_Thanks! I know right? Hahah, then you'll enjoy this chapter, there will quite a few of cute moments in this story! It will have a few cliché moments, thanks to your awesome suggestions! It will take a while for them to realise who they are xD sorry about that haha!

_That's all of them! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Four: Just like a Forest_

* * *

_"Take my hand."_

_I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me onto a oddly coloured Rapidash; it was black with green flames. He was only 7, yet he was trained to ride a Rapidash._

_I grinned, "Lets go to the river! Its so pretty!"_

_"Whatever you want, princess." He smiled as we rode through the forest. _

_The trees were beautiful with dark green leaves, the sun was shining through the shade of the leaves. I could see some Sawsbuck and baby Deerling nearby, I smiled as a few Deerling started play-fighting, it was so cute._

_We reached the river and we sat on the bank, talking about our lives and admiring the beautiful, dark blue river. There were a few Pokémon jumping in and out of the sparkling water, I even spotted a Milotic. _

_"Forests. They look just like leaves in a forest." He said randomly while staring at me._

_I giggled, " You're so random. What looks just like__ leaves in a forest?"_

_"Your- oh we have to go, someone's coming! We'll both be killed if he knows you've been out!"_

_I nodded, I knew exactly who he meant by 'he', "Will we be back soon?" _

_He winked, "Of course. You'll be out of your cell and we'll both be free soon, we've nearly finished our plan." And with that we rode away from the river bank._

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window as Leaf blinked, her eyes still half closed, _'What was that dream all about... Memories?_' Her eyes widened, _'It-it couldn't be...ugh whatever..._'

The sound of Misty and Dawn talking loudly woke her up.

Misty was always the first to wake up, she would usually take a run in the morning, then Dawn who would wake up early to take a long shower, pick a outfit and put on a bit of make-up perfectly. Leaf and May usually slept as much as they could, not caring much about their morning appearance or staying fit, somehow they both were skinny and had perfect figures.

"Misty! Should I wear these shorts with this top or these with the other one?" Dawn asked, holding up two outfits for Misty to pick.

"Hmmm, I think that one would look best on you!" Misty said pointing to the outfit on the left. Misty was wearing short navy blue sport shorts and a light blue tank top over it. Her orange hair was in her usual side ponytail.

Dawn grinned, "Me too!" She ran to the en suite to get changed. Her outfit consisted of denim shorts which were slightly ripped at the bottom and a hot pink singlet top, it was around 28 degrees outside and it was only morning.

Leaf yawned, stretching her arms as she stepped out of her bed. "Misty, what time is it?" She asked groggily. May was still sleeping soundly.

"Nine forty-five, wake up May or else I'll do it, it won't be so pretty." Misty said as she put on her blue sandals.

Leaf's eyes widened, Misty woke up Leaf once by pouring a bucket ice cold water on her and pulling her blankets off because she had been asking Leaf to wake up for half an hour, it took half an hour for Misty to lose her patience. Usually it would take less than ten minutes but Leaf was her best friend so she got twenty extra minutes. Ever since that day, Leaf had gotten up the first time she was asked.

Leaf ran over to May and started shaking her vigorously, "May! Wake up now if you don't want Misty to!"

May's eyes shot open immediately and she scrambled out of the bed, she had been through the same experience as Leaf. "Okay! I'm up!"

Misty smirked, it was hilarious, the way she could wake up May, who slept like a Snorlax.

Dawn came running out from the bathroom, "I'm heading down for breakfast! Mmm I smell bacon and eggs!"

May's face suddenly turned brighter than the sun, "Great, lets go now!" The problem was, she was still in her pyjamas and her hair was a mess.

"Oh no, nonononono! Get yourself fixed up, and then you can come!" Dawn said and then she headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm going as well, come quickly you two!" Misty said and followed Dawn.

May and Leaf fixed up their hair, May put a black bandanna in hers and Leaf just left her long, ash-brown hair out. May and Leaf were both wearing the same top tucked into the same shorts but May's top was dark red and Leaf's was dark green. They both wore the same black shorts. They quickly checked the mirror and headed downstairs.

* * *

May and Leaf walked into the kitchen and everyone was already there, eating breakfast.

Megan rolled her eyes, "Why are you so late, you don't look like you've spent an hour getting ready. The opposite actually." She sniggered and the rest of The Candies did as well.

"Actually we didn't. We woke up like ten minutes ago, which is weird because we look a lot better than you who obviously spent an hour with make up and still haven't perfected it." Leaf said, hands on hips.

Gary and Drew snorted but immediately covered it up with a fake cough.

Brianna smirked, "So you didn't put on any make-up? Maybe that's why you like a character from _The Walking __Dead_." The Candies fell into a fit of giggles.

Serena and Iris both frowned but Serena's the one who spoke, "That wasn't necessary Brianna. Leaf, you shouldn't have said that and especially you Megan, you started it."

"Whatever Serena, we're obviously- ew what the hell May? You eat like a pig!" Brianna scoffed.

May innocently looked up and stopped chewing, her mouth full of Cilan and Brock's delicious bacon and scrambled eggs, "Whaaggg?" her words were muffled since they were full of food, again.

Brianna glared at May, "_Mummy_ didn't teach you to not eat with your mouth open?" She said, not realizing she had hit a sensitive spot on May.

May glared at her, "I didn't have a mum to teach me." She pushed her chair back and left, taking her plate with her of course.

Dawn's eyes were shooting daggers at Brianna, She flung her arms up, "Did you have to say that? Geez!" She stood up and followed May, she heard Misty and Leaf arguing with The Candies as she went up the spiralling staircase. _"This competition may be harder than I thought.'_

* * *

Dawn opened the door to Eye of the Liepard's room slowly, May was on her bed, face on the pillow.

Dawn's eyes softened from the frown she had from Brianna as she walked over to May and sat on her bed. "May, sit up and talk. Why'd you react like that, you're not usually like that when someone mentions your parents."

May sat up, rubbing her eyes and sniffling, "It was Brianna and how she mentioned my mum. Usually I wouldn't do that, its just that..."

"Just that what?' Dawn said, her eyebrows raised.

"Last night I had that nightmare, the one where the assassins came with those dark Rapidash with green flames, and they captured us and our parents and then they killed our parents and-"

Dawn held her hands up, "Wait, hold on, so that wasn't a nightmare, it was a nightmare _caused_ by a memory, which was basically the memory, right?"

May nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what triggered it but I saw when our parents were killed but your mum got away, and then after they died, and I heard the voice of those boys that saved us. Him."

Dawn's eyes widened, they would've been killed as well but they were held hostage for three weeks after their parents died. Those boys that had saved them. He saved her. _'Him.' _

Dawn gave a reassuring smile, "At least we met each other, found what a hobby we loved, singing. This is our chance, to make our dream a reality May. We can't let our past stop or distract us."

May smiled, "Yeah, you're right, come on, I couldn't care _less_ about our past and Brianna." But deep inside her, she knew that was a lie.

* * *

May and Dawn walked into the kitchen and everyone had finished breakfast, Drew was chatting to Brianna, Misty and Melody were talking to Ash, Ursula was talking to Paul, who looked like he really didn't want to be there, Serena was talking to Calem, Iris was chatting with Cilan and Gary, Megan and Leaf were 'talking'. More like yelling.

A boy with a white hat which would look like his hair from far away walked up to May, "Hey there, May was it? I'm Brendan."

May blushed, he was extremely cute, "Uh, yeah! H-hey there! You got it right, my names-"

"April. Or was it January? Oh no, I remember now! It was March, that's right!"

May turned around to see Drew and Brianna standing there, both smirking.

"Lets go out for a swim Drew. We don't need to talk to..her.." As Brianna said 'her', she looked at May like she was a disgusting piece of gum stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

Drew flicked his hair, "It would be my pleasure." With that they both walked away, Brianna all googly eyed at Drew.

May rolled her eyes, _'What a jerk. Thinks he's so charming'_

Brendan raised his eyebrows, "Uh May, what was all that about?"

May rolled her eyes, "Oh don't worry about him, that stuck-up grass head. Anyway, where were we?"

May and Brendan talked for a while, laughing and smiling the whole time. After a few minutes they were interupted by Misty and Ash literally racing up the stairs.

"Ha ha! I beat you, Mist!" Ash called to Misty.

Misty crossed her arms, "Whatever! Get ready, everyone's going for a swim now!" She looked down from the top of the stairs, "Hey May! Hurry up and get changed, we're going for a swim!" She ran into the room and shut the door, she was obviously very excited.

May rolled her eyes and smiled, "Well you heard her, lets go get changed!"

* * *

Leaf walked out the sliding door to see a lot of things, Ash cannonballed in the pool, shouting "Cannnnoooonnnbaaaallll!" as he did, Gary was getting out of the pool, his hair wet and dripping and his toned body showing making Megan go red, she was on the side of the pool sunbathing in her yellow bikini.

May was sitting on the side of the pool, feet dipped, shouting something at Drew in her red bikini, Misty was diving in (while Ash cannonballed), Paul was doing laps and Dawn was sunbathing near The Candies.

Leaf walked out, in her dark green bikini which had a silver ring holding the middle of the top part and two silver rings on the sides of the bottom part, showing her perfect figure. She caught Gary staring and blushed.

A lady with long, dark pink hair shaped like a crescent, suddenly called out to Leaf, "Hey you! Go and get me my Meowth, he's in my room, you'll know if its him because he talks."

Leaf turned around, "Well first of all, no, secondly, he talks?!"

She frowned through her sunglasses. "How rude! Kids these days... I'm not telling you,_ missy_, anything." She said, taking a sip of her cocktail.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She heard someone running up to her, she turned around just in time to see a flash of dark purple board shorts, next thing she knows she's in strong arms, being carried bridal style towards the pool. She looked up to see Gary, his face an inch from hers, smirking at her.

She blushed furiously, "Gary! Let me gooooo!" She was writhing and wriggling but all to no avail. She started shouting louder but was giggling hysterically as well, "Haha-G-Gary-hahaha! Let me go!"

For a second, a flash of recognition passed Gary's face,_ 'Forest green eyes...'_ Suddenly, voices floated into his mind, he was having trouble understanding it, they were children's voices.

**_"Forests, they look just like leaves in a forest."_**

**_*giggle* "What looks just like leaves in a forest?"_**

Gary shook it off and smirked, "If that's really what you want, sure!" He threw Leaf in the pool. Well, more like 'dropped' Leaf in the pool.

Leaf screamed as she fell into the pool, warmed by the summer temperature. She arose from the water, pushing her long, wet hair off her face and gave an evil smirk once she saw Gary.

Gary's own smirk faltered and his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Leaf...what are you-AHHH!" He screamed like a girl as he was pushed into the pool by Paul. Yep, Paul, bet you didn't see that coming. Gary arose from the water and grinned, tacking Leaf underwater, soon they were both play-fighting in the water and having a great time.

After Paul pushed Gary in the pool, he was caught off guard and pushed by Dawn who was giggling hysterically, she was soon pushed in by Ash who cannonballed in again, splashing water on everyone within a two-metre radius of the pool.

May was pulled in by Drew and soon all the members of Eye of the Liepard and Ghost of the night were in the pool having the time of their life; it was bliss.

Unfortunately, bliss doesn't last forever.

* * *

"Hey Leaf, Misty! Care to join us for a double battle? Three Pokémon each, so six on each team." Gary called out, Ash standing next to him.

After they had a swim, The Candies and Eye of the Liepard had gotten into a argument, again. Unfortunately for Eye of the Liepard, The Candies happened to win. Everyone was outside on the huge battlefield, watching battles.

Brendan and Lucas just had their battle, they were both amazing battlers but Lucas pulled through and one, shooting a wink at Dawn as he did so, causing her to blush.

Leaf and Misty grinned, this is something they wouldn't lose. What they didn't know was Ash was the best battler of the whole assassin agency he worked for, Gary not too far behind. Gary had brains more than battling skills.

"You're on!" Misty called out as the two teams walked to the opposite sides of the huge battlefield. Unlike May and Dawn who were coordinators, these two girls were hardcore battlers, Misty being the best gym leader in Kanto and Leaf had nearly beat the Elite Four.

"Go, Gyarados!"

"Espeon, you're up!" They shouted in unison, throwing in their pokéballs.

A long, tall, blue sea-serpent-like creature appeared in front of Misty while a slender, lilac cat-like creature with tufts of fur on the sides of its face and a glowing red sphere on its head appeared in front of Leaf.

"_Gyaaaaaraados_!" Roared Misty's Gyarados

"_Espe! Espeon_!" Barked Leaf's Espeon.

"Go on, Pikachu."

"Umbreon, go." Gary and Ash said simultaneously.

The yellow and brown mouse Pokémon jumped off Ash's shoulder with a competitive "_Pika_!"

"_Ummmmbreon."_ Purred the black dog-like creature with yellow circles around its body.

Leaf shouted her command first, "Espeon! Dazzling Gleam on Umbreon!"

Gary smirked _'Fairy-type is super effective against Dark... but Dark's strong against Psychic' _"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!"

For some reason both Espeon and Umbreon didn't attack. They had never disobeyed their masters before.

Leaf frowned, "Espeon, what are you doing, attack!"

Gary frowned as well, "Umbreon? Attack, now!"

Instead of listening to their trainers, these Pokémon neared each other cautiously, sniffing each other. In the meantime, Gyarados and Pikachu were battling it out, adjacent to Espeon and Umbreon.

Espeon cocked its head, _"Espe? Espeon?"_

Umbreon nodded, _"Ummmmbreon."_ It purred.

Then they suddenly started rubbing their faces together and purring.

Gary's mouth fell open, "Wh-what? Umbreon! Attack now!"

Leaf smiled, "Gary, stop, it's love at first sight! Awww, they're so cute!"

Espeon and Umbreon continued to ignore their trainers so Leaf and Gary used different Pokémon and Gary and Ash won, surprising Leaf and Misty with their skills.

What Gary and Leaf didn't know was that Espeon and Umbreon were indeed in love, but it wasn't at _first sight_.

* * *

May was holding a necklace with a pendant which was rose made out of sapphire behind her back, it seemed awfully familiar to her.

"June, give it back, now." Drew said calmly, stepping towards her.

She shook her head, "Not until you call me _May_."

Drew smirked, "Sorry August, no can do. If you don't give it, I'll just take it by force."

That's when May's playful side took over, she giggled and stuck her tongue out, "First you have to catch me!" She bolted out if the room.

Drew smiled, _'She's so cute... Wait did I just say that? No Drew, no she's not cute, not cute! You have to kidnap this girl, don't call her cute!'_ He shook his thoughts out and ran after her.

He saw her peering out of a doorway, her back facing him as he walked towards her quietly. He grabbed her waist from behind, "Gotcha! Now give it back."

She was kicking and flailing, and giggling at the same time, "Nu-uh!" She said, trying to loosen his grip.

Drew smirked, "Well, if you're gonna do it like that then I have no choice." He hauled her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her outside and to the pool's edge.

"Ahhhhh! Let me go, let me go!" May said frantically.

His smirk grew larger, "Sure." He dropped her in the pool but not before skilfully taking the beautiful necklace from her.

She arose from the water, "DREW _PALM-TREE_ HAYDEN! I'm going to kill you! I'll get Blaziken to use Blast Burn on you, why you little annoying grass-head!" She growled. "W-wait," she felt her pockets as she got out of the pool, "The necklace is gone!"

"That's because I have it." Drew teased as he dangled the necklace in front of her.

May rolled her eyes, "Why's it so important anyway."

Drew sighed, "I was meant to give it to someone but she dropped it. I never really saw her again."

May raised an eyebrow, "With that cocky, arrogant nature and that green hair, I can understand why your girlfriend left you." She smirked.

Drew's usual smirk wasn't there, "She wasn't my girlfriend," He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know why she left me behind." He said the last bit very quietly.

"Oh I'm-" May started but was interrupted by Drew.

"Her eyes looked like sapphires." He said suddenly, cutting her off, _'Like yours, but she can't be you, its not possible.'_

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Suddenly, May's face turned sweet and sugary, "Dreww, hug me!" She was soaking wet as she had just been dropped into a pool.

Drew ran, "Get away from me! You'll ruin my sexy hair! No, _go away_!"

The scene was cute, May was dripping wet with water, chasing Drew with wide-open arms and a huge grin and Drew was running with a expression of pure fright, holding his chartreuse hair while doing so.

Dawn grinned, she was watching from the window. After a few seconds her face turned to a sorrowful expression. _'Wish I had someone like May has Drew.'_

* * *

Leaf walked out of the kitchen heading to the living room where she knew Gary would be. She smiled giddily, she wanted to ask him if they could take their Pokémon, Espeon and Umbreon since the two Eeveelutions loved each other. _'Maybe we can go for a walk or something.'_ Leaf thought as she walked in the living room with Espeon's pokéball in her hand.

She walked into the huge room to see Megan sitting on Gary's lap watching T.V.

Leaf was shocked and angry, _'Gary's a player, typical.'_

Gary was shocked that she had come, "L-Leaf, uhh hey." He stuttered.

Megan glared at her, "Go away, Greene. We don't need you here."

Leaf glared at her with ten times more venom, "I didn't come for you or Gary, I came to ask if I could get his Umbreon because my Espeon and him are in love, but Gary you'll come with-"

She was cut off by Gary who threw her Umbreon's pokeball, "Here you go Leaf, bring him back soon ok?"

She gave him the same glare as she gave Megan, a glare of hatred, and took Umbreon's pokeball without saying anything, she lied when she said she didn't come for Gary, she hoped he would go with her to walk Espeon and Umbreon, he was fun to be around, Leaf started to like him as a friend.

She shook her head and exited the room.

She stalked away quickly, wiping tears that she didn't allow to fall from her eyes. _'You just let Megan win. Good going Leaf.' _She sighed, _'Who cares its not like I like him, right?'_

* * *

Dawn walked into the living room a couple of hours after Leaf's incident with Gary to see that it had been turned into a _Dance Revolution_ battlefield.

Misty and Ash were battling it out on a team against Serena and Calem. Dawn giggled, the it was funny.

"Are you going to go in or not." A cold voice said behind her.

Dawn huffed, "Well sorry_ Mr Imsotoughsoyoubettermoveoutoftheway_." She said in a mock low voice.

Paul just ignored the bluenette, "Just move."

She crossed her arms, "Not until you say please- AHHH! What are you doing?!"

Paul had picked her up and dropped her behind him, he shrugged, "You didn't move so I moved you, troublesome girl." He walked away, through the doorway which Dawn used to be standing in without even looking back at her once.

Dawn was standing there with her mouth open, _'He picked me up like I was a pillow! H-how?'_

After all, Dawn didn't know that Paul was an assassin and one of the strongest in the whole organisation.

* * *

Misty grinned, she was huffing and puffing, her and Ash had won ten games of Dance Revolution, one after another.

As she landed from her victory jump she slipped and fell backwards, although she didn't hit the ground, instead she was in soft, strong arms.

She looked up, "A-Ash?" She was surprised, you would need lightning-fast reflexes to catch her like that.

He smiled, "I gotcha Mist." Just like the rest of his assassin team, a flash of deep recognition passed his eyes. _"Sea-green eyes! Just like...' _His memory was cut off as didn't go any further than that.

He put her up, "You alright Mist?"

She smiled, "Yeah.. thanks Ash."

He grinned, "Great! Lets get something to eat, all that dancing made me hungry."

She rolled her eyes, "Ash, you're always hungry."

* * *

_In Eye of the Liepard's room..._

Misty walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair dry on a towel. Her eyes had a look of concern as she looked at May who was sitting in her bed.

"May, are you okay?" Misty asked, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine... Just thinking about my dream I had last night." May said.

Leaf and Misty raised their eyebrows. "What dream?"

"It was more like a flashback, I saw those black Rapidash again and I heard our parents cries as they were killed."

Leaf spoke up, "I had a flashback-dream-thingy as well! But I saw a river, a beautiful blue one and I can remember going to it...a bit... And I heard a voice of a boy talking as we rode through a forest on a Rapidash."

Dawn frowned, "That's really weird. You both heard voices but didn't see where the voices were coming from. But I guess voices are easier to remember than looks."

"I know who it was. It was _him_. Something about me reminded him of forests but we were interrupted before he could tell me. That's all that happened in my dream."

"Are you sure it was _his _voice?"

Leaf nodded vigorously, "I'm sure. Wonder where he is now. He might even be dead."

There was a long silence until May spoke up brightly.

"Guys come with me, I want to show you a tune I made on the piano!"

* * *

_In the practise room..._

May was playing a calm, repetitive tune on the piano, it was absolutely beautiful.

Dawn, Misty and Leaf were mesmerized.

"May can you play that again? I have a few ideas for lyrics."

May smiled, "Sure."

As the sound from the piano got more intense, Dawn started to sing,_ "By the grace of god,"_

Misty grinned, _"There was no other way!"_

Dawn smiled and continued, _"I picked myself back up,"_

Leaf joined in, _"I knew I had to stay!"_

May smiled and sang while powerfully playing the piano, _"I put one foot in front of the other and I,"_ Her voice went quieter and the piano's sound went a lot softer,_ "Looked in the mirror and decided to stay, wasn't gonna let love take me out that way."_

She finished playing the song on the piano and turned around.

Leaf grinned, "This is the perfect song to say our past!"

Dawn grinned, hers even brighter than Leaf's, "I think we just wrote the chorus of a song."

Misty smiled, "Lets call it, _By The Grace Of God_."

"Should we use it as our first song though?" May asked.

Leaf shook her head, "We'll make a happier song for our first performance. Something that's upbeat. May, we'll show your talent later."

May nodded, "Good idea!"

Misty smirked, "We're gonna own this."

* * *

_A/N So, did you like it? It was kind of a filler, sowwwy! This was pretty rushed :( I promise the next chapter will be better!_

_ Yes, that's actually a song by Katy Perry, By The Grace Of God, its in her new album. Just saying, I'll be using most of her songs for Eye of the Liepard's songs. Some of the songs that they sing will have a meaning to it by the way._

_If you're wondering why I'm so obsessed with May playing piano, I play piano xD It's such an awesome instrument!_

_Gary and Ash have recognised the eyes as well! What do you think about that? And why do you think Umbreon and Espeon were in love?_

_How did you like the little flashback-dream-thingy at the start? I'll have one for each of the girls xD_

_Any theories about who it was in Leaf's dream? And also, any ideas about what they were talking about? Please tell me in the reviews, I love hearing your thoughts!_

_For a hint of the next chapter, lets just say drama and the girls will start getting hints of who Ghost of the Night really is. I think. xD There should also be more interaction between the other members of Eye of the Liepard and Ghost of the Night, not just who they're shipped with, Misty and Gary, Dawn and Drew etc._


	5. Broken Promises

_A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 5 of Eye of the Liepard ^_^ By the way, I changed my pen name to ShinyDragonair2 so don't be confused xD I probably won't change it again so yeah..._

**_Replies to reviews:_**

_**maycontestdrew:**_xD Well, lets just say I type really fast aha! And I have most of it though out in my head soooo...ya. xD Thanks! Yeah I guess it was kinda confusing but oh well xD. I know right? It would be insulting me as well xD! More like 'poor May without ANY parents! I'm so cruel XD Ahaha, I'll try my best with the hoennshipping but sometimes it just needed for drama! That's right Grasshead! Listen to _maycontestdrew_! xD Yeah he was a bit outta character I guess but oh well xD Thanks!

_**Pokegirl185:**_Thanks! Glad to know! :)

_**Crescent Rose:**_Thanks! Well, this chapter might give you more of an insight to that xD! Here's the update!

_**schoolmouse33:**_Thanks! Yep, pianos are awesome! Aww you'll get better, practise makes perfect! Yeah, it will xD I know right! Espeon and Umbreon are adorable! Yes, that will come later in the story ;) There will be more interaction to come, for example there will be some Dawn/Drew in this one. Thanks! Your reviews are awesome!

_**Mysterious Princess Mystery:**_Ash is awesome! Yep he is. I will don't worry xD grrr I just wanna murder them! I wish the author would...oh wait xD

**_Eeveexme:_ **Thanks! There will be, trust me xD Poor Leaf! Gary is such a heart breaker! Ahahah good tip, Leaf did ya hear that? xD

_**Pikachaa**__:_ Thanks! Mwahaha sorry about that! xD

_**Ready to fly:**_Thanks! You'll see their flashbacks soon. I know right! I just wanna set my Lucario on them...if only it was real xD P.S You should make an account haha!

_**Contestshipper16:** _Thanks! Awesome guess! You're pretty close!

_**AliceBaskerville123:**_Thanks! I know they're so cute! :3 Ah yeah, just saw that, thanks! Nope, in the games she had brown eyes. But maybe in the manga she has blue eyes because her name is Blue.

_**CookiesNcreamNess:** _Thanks, all in good time ;) Thanks!

_That's all of em! Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Five: Broken Promises_

* * *

_I giggled, somehow he know how to make me laugh even at the darkest time. He was a good guy with a good heart, he just didn't talk much._

_"They sparkle just like diamonds in the moonlight."_

_"What do?" I asked._

_"Hm? Nothing. Nevermind."_

_I giggled and I just realised how nice he was._

_"You're the best! You saved mummy!" I said, grinning. We were on a river bank, it was beautiful, I spotted a Milotic and I thought I saw a Liepard's beautiful green eyes sparkle in the moonlight through the trees opposite our bank. I wasn't meant to be out of my cell, he took me out though. What a nice kid!_

_"Hmph, yeah- Oh?"_

_He was cut off by me, I hugged him but he didn't hug back, "What, have you never had a huggie before?"_

_"No. My parents died when I was a baby, I had no one to care."_

_I felt so bad, but gave him a huge grin, "It's alright, you have me from now on!" We were still in the one-sided hug position._

_He looked so surprised, his eyes wide open. Slowly he put his arms around me, "No, you have to leave, you still have your mother."_

_My grin grew even wider, "You can come with me! We'll go together and live with Mummy!"_

_He smiled. He actually smiled. "W-would I be able to?"_

_I nodded._

_"Thank you."_

_We were both happy, what we didn't know was that only one of us would be free._

The dream changed, swirling into a completely different environment and time.

_"Run!" He shouted from inside the building._

_"No! Come with me!" I screamed. Behind me, my three friends were in tears as well. Three other boys were calling out to them to go as well, I wasn't really paying attention to them._

_"Go! They're com-ahh!" He was shot in the shoulder by someone from behind, he was only nine years old, yet he didn't fully collapse straight away. He fell onto his knees and said quietly; "I'll see you soon." Then he collapsed.  
_

_I screamed._

* * *

Dawn sat up in her bed, screaming as she woke up. For some reason, she couldn't remember the boy's face, just like Leaf.

May fell out of her bed in surprise, if it wasn't for the memories of the dream she just had, Dawn would've laughed.

Misty sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Dawn, what's wrong!"

"I'm okay!" May said, sticking her hand up.

Leaf sat up as well, rolling her eyes at May then looking at Dawn in alarm, "Dawn! Are you okay!?"

Dawn nodded shakily, "Y-yeah, just a nightmare. I n-need water, I'm going down to the kitchen to get some water."

She went down the spiralling staircase and into the kitchen. She checked the clock, it was 4:35 AM. She sighed, she wishing she could forget those memories, but she couldn't, not until the day she died. _'Wonder where he is now.'_ She thought. As she took a sip of water, she heard footsteps and turned around.

"What are you doing at this time, Troublesome girl."

Dawn rolled her eyes, as she saw Paul standing behind her, "Just a nightmare. I could ask you the same question."

He raised a brow, "Hmph, same." He was wearing a black singlet shirt, revealing his toned arms.

Dawn noticed a strange mark on his right shoulder, she narrowed her eyes, "Paul, what's that on your shoulder?"

He suddenly gave her a rude glare, "None of your business."

She glared back, and crossed her arms, "Well fine then, no need to be so rude, jeez!"

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked bluntly.

Dawn smirked, "None of your business." She replied. Her voice went really low because she was trying to imitate Paul's.

He glared then turned around and left with a 'Hn'.

Then it hit her, why he had the mark on his shoulder. _'I-it couldn't be him. Its a coincidence! I-its impossible.' _Most of her believed her thoughts but deep down she knew it was very much possible.

* * *

In the morning when everyone had woken up, Eye of the Liepard were in the practise room, practicing the song they would be performing that night.

"Guys that was great!" May said as they finished their small routine.

Leaf smiled, "Yeah it was."

Everyone was quite happy, the members of Ghost of the Night and Eye of the Liepard had bonded over the week.

Suddenly, The Candies came barging in. Melody glared at them, "Get out, we need to use the electric guitars."

Misty glared, "Who the hell do you think you are?! We were here first, get out!"

Dawn was fuming just like Misty, The Candies had gotten on the last of her nerves over the past week. Her and May had beaten Brianna and Ursula in a double battle but they still didn't lay off.

Megan snorted, "We're better than you, so go."

Misty and Leaf had had enough and were more the violent type and charged for Megan and Melody, fists raised just as Ghost of the Night walked in.

Gary ran in front of Megan before Leaf could punch her and restrained her. "Woah, Leaf calm down!"

Leaf growled, "No! Let me go! Gary she deserves it, let me go!"

Gary glared at Leaf, "What has she done to you, seriously! Stop being such a drama queen!"

Leaf's eyes widened as a wave of anger, betrayal and unfairness washed over her. She punched him off and stormed out, sparkling tears flying off her face. On the way out, she violently elbowed Megan in the ribs, giving her a feeling of satisfaction.

Drew raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle, breaking the silence. "Dude, that was a dog move."

Misty started growling and ran at Gary, fist raised. She would've punched him, he was caught off guard because he was thinking about what he'd done, but Ash saved him by catching Misty's fist in his palm skilfully.

Ash shook his head, "Misty, violence isn't the answer. Go and help out Leaf." He knew he was being hypocritical because he was an assassin but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Misty was staring at him, shocked. _'How does he do that? He can just catch my palm like that? What's with the lightning fast reflexes...weird. But he's right, I have to help Leaf.' _

Misty ran out to find Leaf, giving one last death glare to The Candies. She left just as May and Dawn started raging at The Candies, Drew and Paul restraining them.

* * *

Misty followed after Leaf and found her outside by the pool. "Leaf! Hey, Leaf!"

Leaf turned around, sniffling. "What is it Misty."

Misty smiled sympathetically, "Here to help my best friend. I bet you Gary didn't mean that you know. He's probably-"

"Leaf!" Gary called out, running outside.

"-really sorry." Misty finished.

Gary went up to Leaf, huffing and puffing.

Leaf glared at him, "What do you want?"

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Misty said as she walked off.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me just then."

She crossed her arms, "Well you should know. Give me one good reason why I should forgive you."

Gary smirked, "Because you love me."

Leaf glared and slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "I don't so that's not good enough."

He pouted, "But you do! Okay, I promise I won't pick Megan over you ever again. You're much more fun then her to be honest. And also how would your Espeon like it if she never saw Umbreon again?"

Leaf smirked arrogantly, it looked like a 'Drew' smirk. "Fine. But only because of Espeon and Umbreon."

Gary returned the smirk, "Nope, its because you love me." He hastily changed his answer after seeing the look on her face ,"I was kidding!" He smiled, "Friends?"

Leaf smiled, and nodded, "Friends."

Leaf sighed, "Promise that you wont pick the blonde weasel over me again?"

Gary nodded, "I promise."

* * *

Leaf and Gary walked back in to the practise room to see that it had turned into a catfight battle field.

Ursula was shouting at Dawn, "You wanna go me?!"

Dawn smirked, she knew she would win. She had done martial arts for self defence ever since the assassin attack. So had the other members of Eye of the Liepard.

"Of course." She said flicking her index finger, gesturing for Ursula to come closer.

Ursula growled and ran at her, Dawn swiftly ducked and dodged the punch. Dawn kicked her leg up and swung it down, pinning Ursula on the ground.

Paul raised his eyebrows, he was surprised that she had moved so swiftly, like a ninja or something. _'Martial Arts? Why? Hmph, she must have protective parents or something.' _Voices suddenly took over his minds for a split second, they sounded ever so familiar.

_**"You can come with me! We'll go together and live with Mummy!"**_

_**"W-would I be able to?"**_

_**"Of course! You saved her after all!"**_

_**"Thank you**__**."**_

'_What the heck was that about. Seems so familiar though...'_

* * *

_Later..._

Dawn was nearly in tears, "I cant believe Brian died!" She wailed as the sad episode of Family Guy ended. Her and May were sitting in the huge living room by themselves watching T.V trying to calm their nerves about the performance that night.

May wasn't fazed as she never even watched Family Guy before. She shrugged, "Oh well."

Drew walked in, "Brian died?"

Dawn nodded sadly, "Mhmm. It sucks!" Dawn and Drew had become good friends over the week.

"So August. Remember your challenge? Today you can prove to me that you can sing." He sniggered, "Or not."

May glared at him, "Oh I'll prove to you alright."

"Well then, I'll be going-"

"Wait!" May exclaimed, blood rushing to her cheeks.

He turned around, smirking, "Yes, September?"

"Uhh...oh nothing...I'm leaving!" May stood up and left, her face flushed in embarrassment. Drew heard her shout from the hall, "And my names MAY!"

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He turned around to see Dawn making kissy faces.

Drew narrowed his eyes, "What?! Stop doing that."

Dawn giggled. "Heheh why don't you guys just get together already! I totally ship you two!"

He glared at her, blushing at the thought at the same time, "W-what? No!" Then, he smirked, "I've seen the way you and Paul act. He's never talked that much to a girl before."

Now it was Dawn's turn to blush, "Oh shut up, he doesn't say more than few words and 'Hn's."

Drew chuckled, "Exactly."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm gonna go help the girls get ready for tonight. We have to leave for the backstage soon! I'm so excited! See you later!" With that, she stood up and left.

Drew sighed, _'Making up a song every week and singing it. If only it was that easy.'_

* * *

_Later that night, backstage..._

Leaf waltzed out of the change room playfully, "So, how do I look?"

Dawn grinned, "Leaf! You look smexy!"

They were all wearing matching clothes, just different coloured tops. They had the same black, high-waised jeans with three sharp silver studs on each side near the pockets at the front. May's top was red, Dawn's was pink, Misty's was blue and Leaf's was green. They all wore the same studded pumps. All their makeup had already been done.

May grinned, "Lets go! We have to go and get our hair done!"

Professional hair stylists did Eye of the Liepard's hair, after all, Kalosian Idol was the most famous singing competition beating Kantese Idol, Johtese Idol, Hoennese Idol, Sinnohan Idol, and Unovian Idol in views.

After that, they went to the waiting room near the stage with all the other contestants, anxiously waiting for their turn.

"Misty! Good luck!" Ash called out while walking up to her.

Misty smiled back, "Thanks Ash! Same goes!" _'He looks so...good?' _She thought, looking at his outfit.

_"Everyone! Welcome to Kalosian Idol 2013!"_ The contestants heard the MC announce. It was followed by wild cheers.

Dawn's insides were churning. This was the moment. _'Chill Dawn, Chill!'_

May nudged Dawn, "Nervous?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah. Kinda. I'm pumped though!"

May smiled, "Same! We're gonna rock with our song!"

* * *

Gary sighed, he knew their song was good enough to stay in for this week but go further? He doubted it.

"Oi, Gary, you okay?" Drew asked.

Gary nodded, "Yeah what if we don't stay as long as the girls."

Drew smirked, "We will. We're the best at everything remember?"

Gary grinned and they fist-bumped. "You're right. And no one will vote us off because I'm amazing."

Drew rolled his eyes.

_"Next up, Iris Dragonmark!"_

Paul tapped his feet impatiently until it was their turn, he wanted to get it over with. _'Finally!' _He thought as their band's name was called.

* * *

Leaf watched as they headed out and started singing, '_He's actually pretty good.'_

Misty watched in shock,_ 'Ash looks so mature! And his voice... wow!'_

Dawn looked on in surprise, _'Paul looks like, like he actually enjoys singing!'_ She internally face-palmed, _'Well obviously, why else would he be on this show.'_

May on the other hand, smirked_, 'He thinks he's so good. I'll show him!'_

Ghost of the Night finished their performance, getting ear-splitting cheers, mostly from fan-girls.

They walked in, Gary and Drew smirking.

Ursula walked up to Paul, "Hey Paul! You were good you know"

Paul just brushed her past, "Hn."

Ursula frowned, _'Hmph, I doubt I'll ever get him. If I can't get him. no one can!'_

A lady with an ear piece and a clipboard came into the room, calling Eye of the Liepard.

The four girls got up, shooting each other excited glances.

As they walked out May nudged Drew saying something that only he would hear, "Watch how its done, Grass-head."

Drew smirked and watched her walk out before turning his attention to the huge screen.

* * *

"Here is, Eye of the Liepard!" Dexter called out as the girls walked onto the stage.

The lights dimmed and girls took their positions on the stage. As the music started, colourful spotlights were dancing around the stage.

_**(Walking on Air, Katy Perry)**_

_**(Background singer:)  
**_Tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air

**_May:_**  
You're giving me sweet, sweet ecstasy  
Yeah, you take me to utopia  
You're reading me like erotica,  
Boy, you make me feel exotic, yeah

_**Leaf:**_  
Just when I think I can't take anymore  
We go deeper and harder than ever before  
We go higher and higher  
I feel like I'm already there

_**Dawn:**_  
I'm walking on air (**_Misty: _**tonight)  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking, I'm walking on air (**_Misty: _** tonight)  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking on air (_**Dawn**** and Leaf:**_ tonight)  
_**Misty and May:**_  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking, I'm walking on air (_**Dawn and Leaf:**_ tonight)  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking on air

_**Dawn:**_  
This is pure paradise,  
Even heaven is jealous of our love  
Yes, we make angels cry,  
Raining down on earth from up above

_**(Misty:)**_  
Just when I think I can't take anymore  
We go deeper and harder than ever before  
We go higher and higher  
I feel like I'm already there

_**May:**_  
I'm walking on air (_**Leaf:**_ tonight)  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking, I'm walking on air (**Leaf:** tonight)  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking on air (_**May and Misty**_: tonight)  
_**Dawn and Leaf:**_  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking, I'm walking on air_ (**May and Misty: **_tonight)  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking on air

_**(Background singer:)**_  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air

_**Misty:**_  
Heaven is jealous of our love  
Angels are crying from up above, oh yeah

_**All:**_  
Tonight (_**B.S**__**:**_ tonight), I'm walking on air  
I'm walking, I'm walking, I'm walking on air  
_ Tonight (**B.S****:**_ tonight), I'm walking on air  
I'm walking on air  
I'm walking on air  
Tonight_ (**B.S****:**_ tonight), I'm walking on air  
I'm walking, I'm walking, I'm walking on air  
Tonight (**B.S:** tonight), I'm walking on air  
I'm walking on air

_**(Background singer:)**_  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air  
_**May:**_ I'm walking on air  
_**(B.S:)**_Tonight, tonight, tonight, I'm walking on air  
_**All:**_ I'm walking on air

They finished off with a striking pose and the crowd went wild. May slightly winced at the sound of cheers filling the stage. It was a standing ovation.

The MC walked on stage as the cheers calmed down, "Well, well, well! That was fantastic girls! Lets hear what the judges have to say."

Korrina stood up, grinning at the girls, "I knew you girls had something special in you ever since the auditions! I just knew it! That was amazing!"

Dawn smiled, "Thank you so much."

Valerie, the next judge, smiled, her fairy-like eyes shining, "That was amazingly brilliant! It was beautiful, I loved it."

Lastly, an old man stood up, smiling feebly, the girls recognised him as Ramos, "That nearly got me to dance, gee, I haven't danced since I was a young fellow! Brilliant!"

The girls said their thanks and bowed.

The crowd went wild again, the MC, Dexter trying to quieten them. "Well then, thanks for that performance girls! If you want them to stay in, vote Eye of the Liepard to the number shown on your screen! "

* * *

Eye of the Liepard walked in the waiting room as The Candies left. Leaf and Megan purposely bumped into each other, giving death stares.

"Break a leg!" Leaf called out sweetly. She meant it.

May walked up to Drew and smirked, "See, told ya I could sing."

"I never said you could sing." He returned the smirk.

"W-what? You just saw me out there, singing!"

Drew just shrugged, "I never said you were good at it. But you were pretty decent." Drew knew he was lying, he thought she was amazing out there, her voice was flawless and she looked amazing but his pride wouldn't let him admit that.

May crossed her arms and looked over to the screen, it showed The Candies singing. As much as she hated to admit it, they were good. Really good.

"Hey May!" Misty said, walking over to May.

May turned her eyes of the screen and looked over to Misty, "Yeah?"

"This is the last performance, gather your stuff, we're heading home soon."

May nodded, "Sure. I'll get Leaf!"

* * *

Gary was sitting on a couch in the airing room with Megan, no one was there. He was pretty sure Leaf already left and they were only chatting anyway.

Ash ran in, grinning goofily, "Hey Gary, lets go now! We'll have a battle when we get back!"

Gary looked over to Megan, her eyes were saying, 'Please don't go'.

Gary sighed, "No Ash, I'm staying here with Megan, battles can wait."

Ash's face fell, "Oh okay. I'll just battle with Paul or Drew then." Ash knew it wouldn't be the same though. Ash and Gary were 'Battle Buds' ever since they got their first Pokémon. Then, he walked away, goofy grin long gone.

Gary felt like he had kicked a puppy, he turned down his best friend and a Pokémon battle. _'Was it worth it?'_

He turned back around to see Megan's face an inch away.

"Thanks Gary." She said and moved closer until their lips came together.

At that moment, two people came running into the room cheerfully, it was May and Leaf. _Leaf._

Leaf was giggling. "Hey Gary wanna come get ice cream with-" Her words fell as she saw Gary and Megan. They were kissing.

Gary pulled of Megan quickly, "Its not what it-"

May's mouth fell open and Leaf's cheerful expression was gone, now it was the opposite. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't pick her over us!" She pointed to Megan.

"She kissed me!" Gary retorted.

Leaf carried on, "You're the reason why Ash was so sad! You ignored your band mate and best friend for _her._ I've lost my trust in you." She shouted.

May was watching in shock, she had never seen Leaf like that, shouting with tears pouring out of her eyes. Leaf went on about a lot of things.

Leaf turned around but then turned to Gary one last time, "I already gave you a second chance and you blew it. I was gonna tell you to come to get ice cream with all of us, even Paul is coming. But now if you show up, I'll set my Lucario on you."

She walked out, not looking back. "Let's go May."

May followed Leaf out but not before giving Gary a disappointed head shake.

Gary left without saying anything to Megan, regret and thoughts taking over his mind.

_'I have to win back her trust. I'm an assassin and I have a mission to complete.'_

* * *

_A/N Phew, finally! This chapter is pretty short. Sorry about that xD _

_How was the flashback? It was extended and showed a bit more information. Dawn's getting hint of who Paul really is ;) Next is Misty's flashback dream and May's will be the last and longest._

_I'm so cruel to Leaf. :( Don't worry, they'll make up. Some day. Not to soon. That part was kinda sad. But if you think that's sad just wait till the end! Gary went all assassin mode at the end xD!_

_Don't you just HATE The Candies?! I know, I wanna kill them as well._

_Do you think the boys will succeed kidnapping the girls?_

_*The next update may take up to two weeks*_

_Review! They make me smile, and update faster xD_


	6. Ready or not!

_A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter six!_

**Replies to Reviews:**

_**Eeveexme: **_Thank you! Maybe ;) ahaha am I making it too obvious? Glad you're still reviewing! XD

_**Pikachaaaa**_: Here it is XD Hope you're back soon!

_**Crescent Rose: **_Thanks! I'll try to do that next time :3

_**Pokegirl185:** _I know I feel bad for her too. Thank you! Glad you're sticking with the story!

_**Ready to fly:**_Aww, oh well someday you will! Let me know when you do, I'll be glad to read your stories! Thanks :3 I know right! Ahahahah, that made me smile lol!

**_Contestshipper16_:** Thanks! I know right. Hahah, well next chapter should have some! Here it is, sorry for the wait.

**_schoolmouse33:_ **Thankssss! True that! yes, he does XD Sorry for the wait! I'm really glad you're sticking with my story!

_**AliceBaskerville123:**_Haha! She so should! Thankss! Glad you're still reviewing!

_**magical love:**_Hahaha! I used Liepardnator in this story, thanks heaps for the idea! It kinda does doesn't it? :( I know right.

_**jayfeather12345:**_I already told you this but thank you so much! That means a lot! All in good time ;) We'll just have to wait and see right? XD Here's the update, sorry for the wait!

_**mewxoxo:**_Thanks! Haha its a good song isn't it? Yeah I did too! Here it is, sorry for the wait.

_**Patch star:** _I know right! You can do it Gary! XD

_**mednin:** _Thank you! Yeah, there will be quite a lot to come don't worry XD this chapter has some at the end actually. Hehehe, we'll just have to wait and see right?

_**CookiesNCreamNess:**_Haha same! I know right, shame on you Gary! Hehe, you'll see soon. I just realized I forgot to review the new chapters of Who is he? I'll go do that now! XD

_Whew, that's a lotta reviews XD Keep reviewing though! Anyway, enjoy and sorry for the wait! Let me know if I missed anyone's reviews._

_._

_._

_Chapter Six: Ready or not!_

* * *

_"Psst, hey you there!" I heard someone whisper from outside the cell. I was shivering, I didn't dare reply. My friends were all in different cells, we were originally in the same one but they were moved to their own. I was usually a tough kid... but I was scared. Actually scared._

_I heard him whisper again and he poked his head out from where he was hiding. He was outside the cell and had keys jingling from his hands. I was still petrified to move, despite seeing his appearance. He looked kind and was about the same age as me. There was also a tiny Pichu on his shoulder._

_"Hey, its okay, I won't hurt you! I'm bored and I wanna play something but I have no one to play with!" He said sadly._

_I talked for the first time in days, "Oh-okay. Will I have to come back?" I said, standing up as he opened the door to the cell. It creaked open._

_He nodded sadly as I walked out into the corridor, it had dark damp walls, small candle holders with blue flames illuminating it with an eerie, dim light._

_"I'm sorry, if I let you go..." He trailed off._

_I smiled, "Its okay. What are we playing?" I understood what was happening, he couldn't let me go, he would be tortured or at the worst, killed. At least he took me out to play, I was grateful for that. Me? I didn't even know what the hell was going to happen to me._

_He smiled, "I don't know, lets play hide'n'seek? We'll go outside so the boss guy won't see us."_

_"Pi! Pichupi!" His adorable Pokémon agreed._

_I couldn't help but smile at its cuteness, "Aww! It's so cute! Sure, lets go!"_

_His Pichu jumped in my arms, much to his surprise. _

_"That's weird, Pichu must really like you! He never goes to anyone other than me like that!"_

_I grinned, cuddling it in my arms._

_We walked outside, it felt so good to have gotten some fresh air. I randomly wondered what had happened to my parents. They just...disappeared? They said they would come back so far, not even a trace of them. A tear fell as I thought of the possibility of them being killed. Assassinated._

_He looked at me with concern, "Are you okay?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah."_

_"Hold on, I wanna show you something!" He pulled my arm and took me on top of a high hill._

_I gasped, the sun was just rising. It was beautiful, deep orange was surrounding it while a brilliant blue dominated the top half of the sky. It was cloudless._

_"I-its so pretty!" I said, taking in the sight._

_He grinned, "I know! I'll hide first! Count to thirty and then you can find me!"_

_I closed my eyes and started counting, "Okay! One, two, three, four, five..." I counted all the way to thirty and then opened my eyes, grinning. "Ready or not, here I come! I'll find you!"_

The dream changed to another time and environment, a few days later.

_"Quick! Go now!" _

_I couldn't leave him, he would be tortured or killed for freeing me._

_"No!" I shouted, I suddenly gasped as I heard a gunshot and one of my friends screaming hysterically. I saw two strangely coloured Rapidash galloping across the ground. There was a boy and a girl on each, I recognised the two brunette girls, they were my friends. I didn't really know the two boys. The Rapidash with a boy with brown hair and my friend stopped next to me._

_"Hurry! We have to go, now!" My friend cried._

_I gave one last look to him._

_He smiled, "Ready or not, I'll find you! I'll remember your sea-green eyes. We'll meet again someday, okay? And we'll watch the sunrise together again! Now go!"_

_I smiled back and accepted the boy who was on the Rapidash's hand gratefully and sat on the Rapidash as it galloped away, far from the gloomy building._

_I gave one last glance back at him and his Pichu. Would we meet again?_

_"Wait!"_

* * *

Misty woke up, shouting "Wait!" She wasn't that loud though, only Dawn woke up.

"What's wrong Misty..." Dawn said groggily.

Misty shook her head, "Nothing!" She looked over to the time, it was nearly dawn (no pun intended). She got off her bed, "I'm just gonna go for a run early."

Dawn was already fast asleep and Misty just rolled her eyes and changed her clothes.

By the time she had her runners on, phone with earphones attached so she could listen to music and the right clothes the sun was just starting to rise.

Misty was about to walk out the huge doors and as she did, she was bombarded by news journalists, fans and clicks of cameras and flashes.

"Oh my god guys! It's Misty Waterflower! From Eye of the Liepard, she's right there!"

"Can you sign my autograph?"

"Misty can you answer a few questions?"

"She's gorgeous!"

"Misty your voice is amazing!"

She nearly dropped her phone, "What the-"

Misty was pulled into the massive crowd of people, it was too overwhelming. She felt someone tug her out with strong arms, to her relief. It was Ash.

"Oh em gee! Its Ash! He's so cute!"

"Ash Ketchum, would you mind going to Lumiose News Studio tomorrow?

"Kyaa! He's right there! That red-head better get away from him."

"Are you two dating?"

Misty narrowed her eyes, _'What's going on... We can't be that famous already, right?'_ Wrong.

Someone roughly pulled Misty off Ash, holding her tight.

Ash narrowed his eyes and frowned, "That wasn't very nice! Pikachu, thunderbolt! Make it light though. I don't wanna hurt our fans or Misty." He chuckled at the last bit.

Pikachu jumped in the air launching a small thunderbolt, it was enough to paralyse everyone for a few seconds.

"Mist, let's go!" Ash said, pulling her along as she was still slightly paralysed. They made it inside and locked the door, leaning against it, huffing and puffing.

Misty wiped her forehead, "Phew, I was _not_ expecting that! I just wanted to go for a run."

Ash gave a small smile, "I wanted to see the sun rise from up high. There's a high hill nearby. We can still go see it if you want to, from the top balcony."

Misty smiled, "Sure!"

* * *

The sight was breathtaking, the sun was half appeared and it was surrounded by deep orange. The orange then blended into a beautiful blue colour.

Ash smiled, "Like it?"

Suddenly wave of déjà vu passed over Misty, it was almost as if this moment had happened before.

At the same time Ash heard voices in his head, confusing him to the max;

**"_Ready or not, I'll find you! I'll remember your sea-green eyes. We'll meet again someday okay? And we'll watch the sunrise together again! Now go!"_**

_**"Wait!"**_

Ash shook it out of his head and looked over to Misty.

She looked at him with concern, "You okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. You guys were awesome yesterday!"

"Haha, so were you!" Misty said, blushing at the compliment.

"We were better. Ha ha!" Ash stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Want me to bash you with my mallet?" Misty threatened.

They sat on the balcony, legs dangling from the edge, arguing, chatting and laughing as the sun rose higher into the sky. Ash had forgotten about his mission in the moment.

* * *

Gary stepped out of bed with a yawn and stretch to see Paul standing in front of him, glare in his eyes.

Gary raised his eyebrows, "Uh Paul? What's wrong?"

Paul's eyes were burning with anger, "What do you mean _what's wrong_! You messed up big time! Those girls told me what happened between you and Leaf."

Drew nodded, he was now beside Paul, "Not only that, you ditched Ash for that other girl. She's not important, she made you mess up all our plans!"

"I didn't mess up_ that_ bad." Gary retorted.

"Yes you did!" The purple and green-haired boys said in unison.

"You know how hard its gonna be to gain her trust back? If we fail this mission, we're done for, the boss won't be as forgiving as after that..." Paul hesitated, "..._incident _we had as kids. We were just kids and yet we were tortured! If we fail this, we'll be-"

"Killed." Drew finished.

Gary sighed, "Alright, I'll do whatever it takes to gain her trust back. Where's Ashy-boy by the way?"

Drew shrugged, "He went somewhere earlier this morning."

Paul sighed, "Probably to see the sunrise. He started going almost everyday after the day he met _her_. I think he likes the carrot-top or something, he has to snap out of it." Paul knew he was being hypocritical, he always felt some sort of strange _connection _with Dawn.

* * *

Misty walked back into Eye of the Liepard's room and raised her eyebrows at the two girls. They were crowding around the window whispering "I think she left!" and things.

Misty cleared her throat, "Guys what exactly are you doing?!" Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her feet.

Leaf and Dawn all turned around with the same expression;_ 'Oh shit'_.

Dawn scratched her head and laughed nervously, "We were just watching the looking at the massive crowd down there!"

Leaf nodded, "Yeah, what's with all the people!

Misty rolled her eyes knowing they were looking at her and Ash from their window but let it slip anyway.

"Uhhh guys..." May said, pointing to her laptop, "You might want to look at this."

The girls crowded around and saw the screen. It was the official Eye of the Liepard Twitter page but a few things were different. They had gone from 1780 followers to over a million followers overnight.

Dawn gasped and grabbed her phone, "I have like, eight-hundred thousand followers!"

Leaf nodded, "Same!"

Misty was grinning, "Look at some of these tweets! Here are some, _"You girls are amazing! You deserve to win!", "EOTL RULE!", "Liepardnator all the way!"_ And hundreds of thousands more!"

May ran a hand through her hair, "They must really love us. We can win this! We have amazing fans!"

Leaf nodded, "Lets go get breakfast, _she_ will be there though."

Dawn's grin fell, remembering last night's drama, "I totally forgot! Leaf, I'm sorry she did that. Want me to show her a piece of myself?"

Leaf shook her head, "Nah, don't bother wasting your energy on her." Then she walked out of the room and went downstairs.

Misty sighed, "Lets go guys."

* * *

Ash walked in Ghost of the Night's room just as Paul turned on the HoloCaster.

Drew pulled him over, "About time, Ash! The boss told us to call."

Gary sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "Uh Ash? Sorry about yesterday. I'll give you one hell of a Pokémon battle to make up for it."

Ash grinned, "Its okay, but I'm still mad at you for being mean to Leaf! Friendship!"

Gary rolled his eyes, "This_ friendship_ is an act dipshit. But yes I have to get her trust back, we have to capture them, remember?"

Ash's face fell, "Oh yeah. Right sorry forgot for a minute."

Drew sighed, "You have to make her fall for _you_ Ash. Not the other way around."

"Guys, shut up." Paul said as a figure appeared on the HoloCaster.

All four boys slightly bowed as their boss Lysandre appeared in a blue hologram.

"Lysandre sir, why did you want us to call?" Drew said.

_"You did well in your first performance but that's not it."_ Lysandre said.

"What else, sir?" Paul asked.

_"You're not the only assassins in the house. Two others were sent by a rival organisation, they somehow hacked our files and know we're after the girls but they don't know why. They will try to take them before you to ruin our plans. Keep an eye on the people around the house, two to four boys or girls will attempt to kidnap them but you will stop them. This will also help you gain the girls' trust so it will be easier to capture them."_

They all nodded, "Thanks for the information sir, we'll keep the girls safe until we can capture them." Gary said.

_"Farewell, I wish you the best of luck." _Then, the HoloCaster switched off.

"More assassins? Who do you think they are?" Ash asked.

Paul shook his head, "I don't know but keep a sharp eye out. Lets head to breakfast."

Drew smirked.

* * *

The four girls walked into the kitchen/dining room area to see that once again, they were late. Ghost of the Night weren't there but appeared seconds after the girls.

"You have a really bad habit of standing in doorways." Paul said, standing behind Dawn.

"And you have a bad habit of being rude. Isn't there something that soften ups your heart a bit?" Dawn said, hand on hips.

"No." He pushed past Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes but then gasped at the sight before her eyes. May had grabbed her bacon, scrambled eggs and orange juice and was walking toward the table and Brianna tripped her, making all orange juice fall on Ursula by accident. May was still holding her plate though.

Dawn ran over and poured May's scrambled eggs and bacon on Ursula as well, "I'm just adding to your breakfast collection!"

May and Dawn started laughing hysterically and ran out of the room as they heard Ursula scream in anger.

"May, Dawn, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed.

Paul smiled to himself, _'Dawn __reminds me of...her...'_

The two laughing girls ran up the stairs and locked themselves in the nearest room because Ursula was just a few steps behind them.

Ursula started banging on the door and made death threats to the two girls but she soon gave up and left. May and Dawn then realised they were in Ghost of the Night's room.

May caught her breath, "Woah, that was close."

Dawn nodded looking at a picture on a table curiously. She ran her fingers over it, wiping off some dust, her eyes widened, "That place! T-that's the place I saw in my dream!"

May looked surprised, "The one when you screamed and I fell out of my bed? Weird." She picked up a different photo and her squinted, it was a beautiful forest which looked ever-so familiar to her.

Dawn put the photo down and shook her head, "We shouldn't be in here, lets go." She said hastily and walked out.

May raised her eyebrows, she was surprised one photo had shocked Dawn so much. She shrugged and followed Dawn back.

The photo Dawn looked at was of a beautiful river sparkling in the moonlight with a Milotic in the water and a Liepard's eye's glint through the trees.

* * *

May smirked, "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

"Roserade, Petal Dance." Drew said coolly. Inside he was stressed though, May's Blaziken was too strong.

"Blaziken, finish it off with another Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken hit Roserade with yet another fiery kick, knocking out Roserade. Blaziken was badly damaged though.

Drew smirked, "Lets go, Masquerain! Use Fly!" He smirked, "It's not over yet. He's been with me from the start!"

The bug Pokémon flew up high and hit Blaziken, the huge fire-type was too injured to dodge.

May returned Blaziken, saying her thanks. "I'm not done either! Go, Beautifly!" May smirked, imitating Drew's, "She's been with me from the start as well."

"Woohoo! Go May!" Dawn shouted from the sidelines.

"Beautifly!"

"Masquerain!" They said at the same time,

"_Use Silver Wind!"_ They shouted in unison.

Both Pokémon hesitated for a few seconds but then both attacked lightly with a small Silver Wind.

"Beautifly you can do better than that!" May shouted.

Beautifly hesitated again but then let out a full-power Silver Wind.

"Finish it off with Fly!" May said.

Drew couldn't get Masquerain to obey.

Beautifly finished off the battle with a Fly and slammed the Masquerain to the ground. It immediately landed beside the Masquerian and nudged it softly.

"Good job Beautifly!" May said, returning Beautifly.

"_Beeea-uuu_!" It cried, as if saying "Wait!"

May looked at Beautifly's pokeball curiously.

"You actually beat me. For some reason, Masquerain didn't obey me. Weird, its never happened before, you won't be so lucky next time." Drew said, flicking his hair.

May smirked, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Well May, I never knew you were so good at Pokémon battles." Said someone behind May.

May turned around to see Korrina with a Lucario by her side.

May scratched her head and grinned sheepishly, "Well, I guess so."

Korrina grinned and gave May a large grey bracelet with a strange, round, rainbow marble-like stone inside it.

"Take this, its a Mega Ring. Give this stone to your Blaziken, I can see your amazing bond with it." She held out another stone, this one was smaller and it had yellow and red.

May was speechless, "Wow! Thanks but when do I use it?"

Korrina smirked and turned around, walking away. "The time will come, May."

May was confused but she shrugged, inspecting the beautiful stones.

* * *

"Please?!" Leaf begged.

"Why don't you just go yourself?" Dawn said.

"Because I have to ask Gary for his Umbreon, duh." Leaf said, flicking her long hair backwards.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Leaf's face lit up, "Thank you! Here's Espeon's pokeball!"

She took the ball from Leaf's hand and headed over to Ghost of the Night's room.

Dawn walked in to ask Gary for his Umbreon but only saw Paul there. "I need to take Gary's Umbreon for a walk with Leaf's Espeon. Know where it is?"

Paul raised a brow, "You're going at this time of the night, alone?"

Dawn nodded slowly, "Yep, because I'm a good friend."

Paul sighed, he knew he had to go to keep her safe. They couldn't have anything happen to their targets. "I'm coming with you."

Dawn was shocked, "Uh what? Really?"

He got of his bed and grabbed Gary's Umbreon's pokeball. "Lets go before I change my mind, Troublesome."

* * *

Paul shut the door behind him and stepped out into the cool night air. Paul and Dawn both released their Pokémon, Umbreon and Espeon. The two Pokémon knew Paul and Dawn well so they just ignored the humans and started to play with each other.

Dawn smiled; they were so cute. "Hey Paul, lets go up that way! We can see the whole city from there!" She said, pointing to the same high hill Ash wanted to go to.

Paul sighed and followed the bubbly girl up the hill. It was dead-dark, fireflies were lighting up the grassy hill though.

He followed Dawn to the top and sat down next to her, the view was breath-taking. The Prism Tower was fully lightened up, golden lights shining. The rest of the city was bright and busy, golden lights flickering everywhere. Despite the light, it was very quiet up on the high hill. The house was about a kilometre away from the city.

"Paul, why are you here?" Dawn suddenly asked.

He raised a brow, "Because I like singing?" _'She couldn't know...Could she?'_

"Well you don't seem like you like singing. And why are you always so quiet?"

He sighed for about the hundredth time in the day, "Don't judge a book by its cover, that quote applies to me. I'm quiet because I like keeping to myself."

Dawn smiled, "Tell me a bit about your childhood. Other than those three, who were your friends?"

Paul looked at the ground sadly and Dawn's smile disappeared, "Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Other than Drew, Gary and Ash I've only had one true friend. She left though, I've never seen her ever since."

Dawn's face changed into a sympathetic look, "I know dem feels. I once had an amazing friend but I've never seen him since I left."

They sat there for most of the night and talked, Dawn mostly talking obviously. This was the first time Paul had ever felt so comfortable talking to anyone other than his team.

What none of them noticed was that a couple of people were watching them in the bushes.

A bluenette smirked, his hair wasn't as dark as Dawn's though. He twirled a red rose in his fingers, "There's one of them. I'm pretty sure plum-head is the assassin."

A lady with long pink hair that defied the rules of gravity, smirked as well. "Well then we need to get her when he's not around."

A small cat-like Pokémon grinned evilly in between them, "Hehehe."

* * *

_A/N Well, there it is xD I don't really know what to say...lol..._

_Mini plot twist! Turns out that there are TWO assassin group thingies after the girls XD Btw Korrina is actually the one who gives you the Mega Ring and Lucario's mega stone in the game XD_

_May's flashback-dream-thingy is coming up next! It should be the longest and most informative one!_

_A couple of people said I lacked Ikarishipping, I hope that I put enough in that chapter!_

_Ok, so I'm writing this new story, the summary is on my profile. Please go check it out, I think it might be better than this story!_

_Like it? Please go vote in my poll! Sooner I get more votes, sooner the story is posted! XD_

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews and review! _


	7. Absol's Warning

_A/N Ok so this chapter came quicker than I thought. Sorry, May's flashy will be in the next chapter! All for a good reason though. You'll see why I said that soon ;) Thank you so much for your reviews! :) These replies take me forever XD _

_Alright, I have an advertisement for a story, Crescent Rose's story; Undeserving. Check it out, its great so far, and I know there's a lot more to come! :) 100th reviewer gets a special mention/ad as well :) (Crescent Rose was the 50th reviewer but I forgot to mention it in previous chapters. oops.) XD_

**Replies to reviews:**

**alaskan anime girl: **Thanks! I know right?! Here it is :)

**vosienn: **Thanks for reading. Sorry, I don't have the best song choices but I'm leaving best for last, you'll see :) Sorry if you don't like the next song choice its kind based on my music taste mixed in with the story. Get what I mean? I can be kind of confusing lol. I put in some KS and more interactions in this chapter, let me know how I did. :)

**schoolmouse33:** Thanks a lot! XD Hope you like this chapter.

**mednin: **Ahaha don't worry I won't ditch it. Ever. XD I already told you :P Lets just say, he secretly likes it ;) Sorry, I need to balance it so I can't put in too much Ikarishipping. I need to add some contest now haha. Thanks, I am doing well :)

**jayfeather12345: **There's kinda a plot twist in this chapter... idk XD Thanks! You'll find out soon. There was a hint at the end of the last chapter though haha!

**Ready to fly: **_Radical!_ Now you got me hooked to that word -.-' *coughs and scratches head nervously* Uh yeah about May's flashback... Its kinda postponed until the next chapter. All for a good reason though! The Candies? Nah they're too annoying. I wish I never introduced them in the story XD Here's the update!

**Mysterious Princess Mystery: **Ikarishipping...its just... opposites attract I guess. You knew because either: **1)** You're a good guesser** 2)** Because Jessie and James are Team Rocket and they just are assassin-y** 3)** I gave a massive hint at the end. XD Same here. There's some Kalosshipping in this one :) I love Kalosshipping too! And everything to do with X and Y. Fairy types are awesome! I have a Sylveon lol. Its the best Pokémon game so far in my opinion!

**AliceBaskerville123: **Me too! Woo! Gotta love X and Y! Hahaha thanks, ...maybe O.o XD

**magical love: **Ahahaha thanks! :) Means a lot :)

**Guest: **Thanks!

**Pikachaaaa: **Thanks, yeah its meant to be. Is it? Well, there should still be a fair amount of chapters haha. Oh well. Most people seem to be enjoying how its going anyway XD I try, it'll come around soon, you'll see. I'm focusing on it bit by bit. Thanks, here's the update.

**Eeveexme: **Thanks! Glad you liked it :) Thanks, here's the update :)

**Gohan and Ash are Awesome 7: **Lol, yeah! No good without them right? XD

**Contestshipper16: **Not so soon! XD The next chapter will have May's flashback. All for a good reason though XD

**Pokegirl185: **Good guess! Thanks! :)

**CookiesNCreamNess: **Thanks! XD All in good time... I just realised I say that a lot. Maybe ;) Here's the update and thanks!

**improvise me: **Thank you! :)

_This is getting harder and harder every time... XD Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven: Absol's Warning_

* * *

Leaf's heart was pounding against her chest. Being kicked out of the show on the first week would be horrible. She felt May give her a reassuring hand-squeeze and calmed down a bit. After all, they were quite popular, they seemed to have a lot of fans.

"The first through to the next round is..." The MC started, his voice ringing through the speakers.

_'Just hurry up and tell us!'_ Leaf thought.

"Serena Cartér!" He announced as the crowd went wild.

Serena cupped her hands to her mouth and walked to the other side of the stage, a huge grin visible even though her hand were covering her mouth.

The girls from Eye of the Liepard smiled, they all liked Serena.

"The second through is...Calem Calmé!" Dexter announced, causing the place to go wild with cheers.

Calem, smiled and walked over to where Serena was, the two shared a hug causing some "Aww's" and some angry fan's "Boooooo's"

It was silent again and Dexter opened another envelope, "The third through is... Eye of the Liepard!"

The audience went ecstatic as the girls sighed in relief and walked over to the where the two Kalosians were standing.

The next through was The Candies, followed by Ghost of the night. The others through were; Lucas, Danny, Iris, Brock, Brendan and Jessie and James. Unfortunately, Cilan was the person kicked out.

Afterwards when everyone left the stage, four boys came together.

Lucas smirked, "We're all still in! This is great."

Brendan nodded, "I'm taking May out tomorrow. I know she'll come."

Rudy grinned, "I'm taking Misty."

"I'm taking Leaf to a café. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." Danny said.

"I'll take Dawn somewhere later. That guy Paul has been getting to close." Lucas said, smirking.

Nearby, Ash could see them huddled. _'Could they be the assassins?' _

* * *

It was late night and all the contestants were sitting in the living room.

May pouted, "I'm gonna miss Cilan's cooking!"

Brock smiled sadly, "I'll miss my co-chef too."

"I cant believe we were the first two through!" Serena said, giving a huge grin to Calem.

Calem returned a smile and nodded.

"So, did you two know each other before this? After all, you both live here in Kalos." Dawn asked.

Calem nodded, "I've lived in Vaniville town for my whole life. Serena moved from Johto a few years ago but she was born here in Kalos."

Dawn nodded, she knew Calem and Serena had a thing. Most Kalosian girls were very pretty, including Serena, Dawn admitted. She had beautiful honey blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, her fashion sense was one of the best she'd seen.

Leaf's head perked up, "Johto? Did you know Lyra and Silver?"

Serena smiled, "Oh them two. Of course, they travelled together a while ago. Lyra has become champion of the Indigo League, narrowly beating Ethan and Silver. I talked to her a few days ago."

Leaf's eyes widened, "What?! Champion?! Damn she beat me to it! I guess I'll have to try beat her next year."

Dawn's was curious too, "Lyra? She came to Sinnoh a few years ago with Silver I think. Silver didn't talk to me, but Lyra and I were pretty good friends."

Misty raised her eyebrows. "I know them too. They both beat me and won the Cascade Badge a few years ago."

Melody snorted, "Of course they did. I hear newbies always beat you." She looked at Misty's face and immediately changed her answer, "Uh-I-I mean they were probably really strong trainers!"

Ash yawned, stretching his arms. "Well, I'm heading to bed, night everyone."

Everyone started getting up and as they did, Danny called over Leaf.

Leaf walked over to Danny, a curious look in her eyes. "Hey Dan. What's up?"

Across the room, Gary kept a close eye on them. He had to be weary of the other members in the house as they could be assassins, although, he couldn't help being a tad jealous.

"Uh, I was wondering if we could, you know, go to Café Soleil tomorrow?" He said, grinning sheepishly.

Leaf looked at the ground and blushed, "Uh-I-uhh-umm..."

There was a hint of disappointment in Danny's eyes, "If you don't wanna go that's-"

"No, no! Of course I do!" Leaf said, gathering her courage.

Danny's face brightened, "Great. Well then I'll meet you in front of the door tomorrow at around one-thirty?"

Leaf grinned, "Sounds good to me!"

Gary watched the whole thing from across the room. He couldn't allow her to go, just in case Danny was one of the assassins. And for personal reasons. How he would explain that to her, he didn't know.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Alright girls, gather around!" Misty said, clapping her hands together like a teacher.

"Yes _miss_?" Leaf said sarcastically.

Misty rolled her eyes but then smiled, "Since we're through to the next round, what kind of song should we sing?"

"Pop!" Dawn said with a grin.

"But we just did that." May said, scratching her head.

Leaf shook her head, "No, lets make this more serious. And I have the inspiration."

"What's your inspiration?" Misty asked.

Leaf's answer made May, Dawn and Misty raise their eyebrows.

* * *

_Later..._

"Hey May!"

May turned around to see Brendan running up to her. "Yeah?"

He smiled, "I don't know, we haven't talked in ages. Wanna catch up tomorrow?"

May blushed, "Catch up? Where?"

"I'm pretty sure Rudy is taking Misty to the beach, if she agrees. So, you wanna go too?"

May scratched her head, "Ummm, sure! I'd love to!"

"Great, we're gonna have to fly there though, to avoid journalists and fans. I've got Swellow to fly on, have you got anything?"

"Um no actually. I can borrow Leaf's Pidgeot though." May said. Her Beautifly was too weak to carry a human.

"Great. We'll fly out to Cyllage City. Meet me at the door at around one."

May nodded, "Sure thing!"

* * *

Paul was helping Brock with the cooking, well, more like _attempting_ to help with the cooking. He was forced to, he couldn't be rude to Brock for some reason.

"Alright Paul, I need you to bring out the baking trays, put a bit of spray oil and then..."

Paul had no idea what Brock was talking about then he heard someone behind him chuckle. He turned around to see Dawn.

He raised a brow, "What are you laughing at."

She giggled, "You can't cook, can you. Here, get out the baking trays and get the spray oil and spray it twice. Now get the dough and roll it up into little balls like this!" She held up a little ball of poffin-dough, "And place them on the tray. Tah-dah!"

Paul sweat-dropped. "Since you know how to do it, you do it." He turned around to walk away but Dawn pulled him back.

"Where do you think your going? You're going to do this yourself, I'll tell you how to."

Paul sighed, cooking was something he hated, not only because it was girly. Because it was something his long-gone brother loved. It brought back bad memories.

_*Flashback*_

_Lysandre turned around in his chair, fury glowing in his orange eyes._

_"You let her free! Your punishment will be much worse than just torture." He said, his voice booming across the room._

_My eyes widened in fear, "W-what are you going to do?"_

_An evil, malicious grin spread across his face, "Kill the person dearest to you. Not your team mates, I need you and them for missions in the future."_

_"No! No, you wouldn't!" I shouted as I realised who he meant. He was going to kill my brother, Reggie. As much as I found him annoying, he was the only family I had left, one of the only people who still cared about me._

_As much as I begged, as much as I shed countless tears, he murdered Reggie right in front of my eyes. That was the day my burning hatred grew for Lysandre. I swore to myself that one day, I would kill him, just like he did to my brother._

_*End of flashback*_

Paul shook the thoughts out of his head and looked back at Dawn. She was so cheerful and happy, innocent and pure. How he was going to take her to the evil murderer he hated he didn't know. But he had to, for his and his team mate's sake.

Drew grinned at Paul and Dawn, making a mental note to tease Paul later.

"Hey guys have you seen the news? Apparently a volcano erupted in the middle of the ocean last night, causing earthquakes or something." Iris said.

Serena plopped down next to her, "Really? Switch to the news channel!"

Other than the three girls, only Brock, Paul, Drew and Ash were in the kitchen. Drew turned his attention to the huge T.V on the wall.

_"An underwater volcano has erupted, somewhere in between Sinnoh and Kalos, causing trouble for nearby islands and the water Pokémon. So far, no warnings have been raised. More on this breaking news report later."_

Drew raised his eyebrows, _'Volcano eruption?'_

* * *

"Morning Leaf!" May said, coming into the kitchen late as usual.

"Hey, what's up? You seem happy." Leaf said, taking a bite from her waffle.

"I need to borrow your Pidgeot, to fly on to the beach. I'm going with Brendan!" She said cheerfully.

Leaf grinned, "That's awesome! Here, I'll give you her pokeball now." Leaf said, taking Pidgeot's pokeball from her belt and handing it to May.

"I'll keep her safe!"

"Please do." Leaf said with a smile.

Leaf finished her waffle and turned around to leave, she needed to get ready for her lunch date.

"Leaf! Wait!"

She turned around to see Gary and immediately frowned, "What?" She snapped.

"You can't go." He said simply.

Leaf's frown grew deeper, "Why?"

"Uhhh...because..." Gary trailed off.

Leaf's anger took over her, "You think you can just boss me around?! You had your chance!" She shouted.

"No! Its because it could be... dangerous!" He couldn't say that Danny could be an assassin, never. He couldn't give away who he really was.

"Dangerous?! He's ten times nicer than you'll ever be!"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Leaf's eyes softened for a fraction of a second but the frown returned, "_Sorry_ wont cut it."

She brushed past him and couldn't help feeling guilty from the way he just stood there and the look on his face. He was genuinely sorry.

* * *

_Later..._

Drew walked into his room to get changed into beach clothes, after all, he was going to follow May. She had already left half an hour ago, Drew somehow managed to forget.

One of his pokeballs were shaking and he picked it up in curiosity. It was Absol's. He let it out.

"What's wrong Absol?"

"_Ab-sol! Ab-sol ab_!"

Drew raised is eyebrows, "Yeah Absol, I totally understand that because I'm fluent in_ Absolese_." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Absol ignored him and ran to the bathroom, gesturing for Drew to follow.

Absol filled the slim, modern bathtub with a few Water Pulse attacks and the used a light Razor Wind, creating large waves.

"_Ab-sol_!"

Drew's eyes widened, _'Of course! Absol is the Disaster Pokémon...according to the Pokedex it only appears before a disaster...' _He looked at Absol who was barking wildly and then looked at the bathtub again. "Large waves...a tsunami? But how?" He said to himself.

Then it hit him. The eruption that had happened in between Sinnoh and Kalos._ Kalos_. Which beach was on the coast of the ocean in between Sinnoh and Kalos? Cyllage Beach. Where May and Brendan went.

"Thank you Absol, return." Drew said, running out of the room and hurrying down the stairs.

Gary was sitting there on the bottom step, his head in his hands. He looked up, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Tsunami! There's gonna be a tsunami, I gotta help May!" Drew said, running out the door.

Gary blinked. "Uhh...tsunami? Have you gone crazy?"

"Gary, Drew get over here!" Paul shouted from the living room.

* * *

Leaf walked into Café Soleil, Danny holding the door open for her. They sat down at a table and ordered some beverages.

"So Leaf, whereabouts are you from?"

"Viridian City, Kanto. You?"

"I'm from Goldenrod City, Johto."

Leaf smiled, "Ah yeah, I beat the gym there as a kid."

He raised an eyebrow, "As a kid? You must've been a pretty strong trainer."

She nodded, "Yeah, I nearly beat the Indigo League. A boy called Red beat me, gaining the top spot. He retired as champion, went up to Mount Silver to train even more. I couldn't participate this year because of Kalosian Idol, my friend Lyra won the league."

He nodded slowly, "Interesting. I'm more of a breeder. Hey, I have a question-"

Leaf's phone started to ring loudly, cutting him off. Leaf picked it up, it was Misty. _'Misty? Isn't she at the beach?'_

"Sorry Danny, excuse me for a minute- Hello?" Leaf said, picking up the phone.

"Wait what? You're talking to fast... What?! Where's May?!" Leaf's eyes widened, "You can't find her? Okay, I'm on my way...too bad, I'm coming you can't stop me." She turned her phone off and shoved it in her bag, "Sorry I have to go, pronto. There's a tsunami about to kill everyone."

Danny's mouth fell open and he watched helplessly as Leaf stood up and left the café.

She walked out of the café and realised she didn't have Pidgeot. May had it. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of large wings landing behind her.

She turned around to see a Pidgeot, her Pidgeot. It came after all and it meant one thing, May needed help.

She ran over and mounted it, "Thanks for coming Pidg. You know where to go."

* * *

Gary ran into the room to see most of the contestants crowded around the room.

_"A tsunami is rapidly approaching Cyllage City! Most people are seeking refuge up on the cliffs and inside high caves..."  
_  
"Where's Drew?" Paul asked.

"He ran out the door shouting something about saving May." Gary replied, his eyes widened at the T.V.

Dawn stood up, "I'm going."

"No Dawn, you can't!" Serena said, "You'll just put yourself in danger. I'm sure Drew will help May and Misty is a pro at water-related things! I'm sure she's fine."

She sat down with a huff, "Fine."

"I'll give Drew a call to see if May's alive."

"What do you mean _alive_! You're saying she could be dead?!" Dawn cried.

"Way to go!" Paul said, glaring at Gary.

"I'm going. Serena, don't get in my way." Dawn said, shoving past Gary.

"Wait! Dawn, if you're going, take my Talonflame, its one of the fastest Pokémon there is out there!" Serena said, handing Dawn a pokeball.

Dawn smiled, "Thanks." And with that, she walked out the door, letting the large, dual fire/flying type Pokémon out.

* * *

"Faster Flygon!" Drew said, pushing the beautiful dragon-like creature to fly faster, it was zooming through the clouds. Once he maintained a good balance he checked his phone for warnings. There was a warning to clear out all beaches on the west-coast of Kalos, the tsunami was close.

Flygon dived down out of the clouds as they reached Cyllage Beach and the sight was breathtaking. A wave, the size of buildings, was towering over the city as it came closer and closer to the beach.

"I found her and Brendan, down there Pidgeot!"

Drew looked over from his Flygon and saw Leaf on her Pidgeot. "Leaf! You get Brendan, I'll get May!"

Leaf looked over and nodded and they both swooped down over hundreds of screaming people.

Drew found May, she was floating unconsciously in the water. The grabbed her hand and pulled her onto Flygon. The wave was just one metre away. Flygon raced away from the wave, as fast as its wings could carry it.

"Take us to high ground!" Drew commanded, he hated to push Flygon to its limits but their lives were in danger.

Flygon flew faster and landed on top of a cliff nearby. Drew watched as the huge wave pummelled onto the city, wrecking most things near the beach. He was sure Misty was safe, Leaf was as well.

"May, May are you alright? Listen to me! Say something!" He urged. He even tried CPR. A couple of minutes later, Leaf had landed with a conscious Brendan.

His phone started ringing, it was Gary.

"Dude! Is May alive?!" Gary said immediately.

Drew wiped his brow, "I'm not sure."

He hung up the phone in frustration and hit the ground with his hand, "Dammit May! Wake up! _Please..._"

* * *

_A/N Oooooooooh cliff-hanger! XD How do you think it'll go?! Not saying too much, keeping my big mouth shut atm. XD_

_There was some background info of the some of the characters in this chapter, and yes, underwater volcanoes DO exist. They commonly cause earthquakes and tsunamis when they erupt. Unfortunately, May didn't know in time, Drew did though. Lol. _

_-Special mention to mednin for helping me out with a tad of the Ikarishipping._

_So overall, how was it?! Looking forward to my summer holidays, they started the week before last week. :) And I'm mostly looking forward to writing the next chapter! Until next time! *waves hands and disappears somehow breaking the law of physics*_


	8. Sapphires and Emeralds

_A/N Hey there! Happy New Year! Let's hope 2014 is an awesome year! I wrote a special Kalosshipping one-shot for it btw. Please check it out and review! Looking forward to writing more stories this year. :)_

_Oh and May's flashy was waaay too long so I'm putting half in this chapter and half in the next. :)_

_Ok so I have something to say. I got a couple of rude reviews in the last chapter and I need to say something. By all means, give me a mean review but expect a harsher reply. I get annoyed really easily and I recommend not giving rude reviews but if you think its necessary, sure, go ahead. But expect a worse reply. That's all. XD_

**Replies to reviews:**

**Eeveexme: **Haha you're right! She is a tough cookie. Yeah I was so sad while writing up that flashback of Paul's. Oh you'll get a hint (hopefully?) of the question though it won't be asked just yet. Sorry for the wait!

**Pokegirl185: **Thanks! Means a lot!

**Contestshipper16: **Thanks! Ahhh she'll be fine. I'm not that cruel as to kill off May XD Thanks! Sorry for the wait!

**jayfeather12345: **Thank you! That's great to know :) Maybe...maybe not XD Here's the update! Sorry for the long-ish wait.

**QueenLauraxx: **Thanks! I don't think anyone likes them. But yeah, I love the other contestants XD

**Guest: **Thanks, no problem. I don't really like swearing XD

**mednin: **No problem! Hopefully this chapter has a lot of ikari, or at least a little. Haha thanks! He will...soon...XD Here's the update, sorry for the long-ish wait/

**AliceBaskerville123: **Thanks! Hehe XD So can I! :) Thanks!

**vosienn: **He doesn't have to kill her actually, just take her to the boss. But he might later ;) Thanks, there should be more interaction in the next chapter as well. I love Soulsilvershipping too! Its aweeeesome!

**Pikachaaaa: **I'm not too worried about the genre actually. Good to know its on track though! Haha! Well, I am Australian so maybe that's why. Also, I don't like swearing that much, only when necessary. Haha thanks!

**schoolmouse33: **Thanks! You'll find out who the other assassins are soon. Here's the update!

**Crescent Rose: **Thank you! :)

**magical love: **Haha right! XD It came in like a wreeeeecking ball! XD Sorry I'm in a really happy mood at the moment haha XD

**CookiesNCreamNess: **He had a sad, sad past :( She's a tough cookie. I know right! Here's the update!

**NO MORE: **Umm excuse me? First of all, maybe I put a lot of Contestshipping because umm maybe it's the _main shipping _of the_ story_? I can't just kick out a main character (Leaf) gosh! That would completely ruin the story and not fit the summary and plus, I love Oldrivalshipping. This is my story and I can have two girls from Kanto if I want, lol. You should really calm down with the exclamation marks XD I'm trying my best with the Ikarishipping and if you think this is crap, DON'T READ IT! Ged.

**Guest: **Unless I'm corrected, you're probably the same person as above. The main reason why I'm using Kalos is because none of the main boys or girls are from there, to keep it fair. I'll try to include them a bit more. I'm starting (not started yet) two stories, Kalosshipping both main ones, so read those if you like it so much. Like I said before, I can't just kick out Leaf for Serena and I really couldn't care less if her name isn't used in real life. That idea would twist the story waaay too much sorry. Also, I can't see Calem being an assassin. Sorry.

**Smart Guest****: **I'm fully aware that Absol can't learn Water Pulse _in the games_. Seems like you're the one that didn't get your research right, Drew's Absol uses it in the anime , which mean's its perfectly fine for me to use it in this story since it was Drew's Absol who used it. If you don't believe me, he uses it in _Thinning the Hoard! _not sure which season.

**mewxoxo: **Thanks! Ahh you'll see. Don't bite your nails! XD

_That's all. Enjoy! Let me know if I missed anyone!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight: Sapphires and Emeralds_

* * *

_"Stay here!" A man shoved me into the cell, me falling hard on to my knees._

_ Tears came out of my eyes as I hit the ground with a hard impact. He locked the door and left me there, all on my own._

_ "AHHHHH!" I heard someone scream far away, echoing through the empty corridors. I realised who's scream it was, my mother._

_ I realised my knee was bleeding from the impact on the sharp cement floor. It stung a lot as I clutched it in pain, wondering what would happen to me and my family._

_ Someone walked past my cell and he stopped and looked at me, he was around my age. I whimpered in fear as he opened the door and came in._

_ "Here, let me help you with that." he said softly._

_ He sent out a Roselia, "Roselia, Aromatherapy!"_

_ A lovely green aura surrounded Roselia as it soothed the stinging on my knee. "Rose!" It purred._

_ "Roselia, return. Well, well, well. What would your name be?"_

_ Sure he helped me out but I still didn't trust anyone here, "I'm not telling." I said, crossing my arms._

_ "Fine then. I'll just call you Sapphire, you know, since that's the colour of your eyes."_

_ I made sure not to make any eye contact whatsoever with him._

_ "Ok then. Don't answer. Wanna go outside? There's a forest that I really like. I can't find any of my friends."_

_ My head perked up immediately, I hadn't been outdoors in so long. "Maybe." I said, still not making eye contact_

_I finally looked at him and noticed his green eyes shone like emeralds. Sapphires and emeralds go well together...wait what?! Bad May!_

_He smirked and stood up, throwing a rose behind him. "Well, now's your chance." He said, twirling the keys in his hand, almost as if he was teasing me._

_I picked up the rose and inspected it, it's beautiful colour reminded me how much I wanted to go outdoors and get out of this dull, colourless cell. Even if I didn't trust this mysterious boy._

_I sighed and stood up, "Wait! I'm coming."_

_I followed him outside and he grabbed a pokeball from a room before coming out. I was impressed._

_"Wow you have more than one Pokémon?" I asked._

_"Well, this one isn't my Pokémon but I do have more than one, I'll show you. Come on out, Masquerain!"_

_A cute, patterned moth/butterfly-like Pokémon came out of the pokeball.__"Alright, lets go." He said after letting out an oddly coloured Rapidash._

_Before I knew it, we were riding through a beautiful forest. We stopped at lake and we dismounted the Rapidash._

_We sat on the side of the pond, talking. We got to know each other really well. He even helped be catch my own Pokémon, a Beautifly. It played with his Masquerain a lot._

_"So...do you know what happened to my parents?" I asked._

_A guilty look passed his face, "Uh- umm...no I don't."_

_Fortunately for him, I believed him. "Oh...alright. By the way, you're a lot nicer than I thought." I held out my hands and smiled, "Friends?"_

_His eyes widened but after a few seconds he took my hand, "Friends."_

_I smiled and we talked some more about our very different lives. Soon, I realised how hungry I was._

_We looked around and I spotted some Pecha berries above a few large mossy rocks._

_"Hey be careful! Those rocks are-"_

_I screamed as I slipped off the rocks that I was climbing and fell into the lake. The thing was, I didn't know how to swim and boy was it deep. I just kept on sinking. And sinking. I was pretty much out of air when a strong hand pulled me out. I was unconscious. He must've tried a lot of things to wake me up._

_"Hey wake up! Sapphire! Wake up!"_

_I coughed out water and opened my eyes to see shining emeralds above my eyes._

* * *

May coughed out water as she regained consciousness, she opened her eyes to see Drew's face right above her. Her eyes widened and she sat up like a flash, banging heads with Drew really hard.

"Owww! Drew said, wincing and rubbing his head from the impact, "Jeez, I save your life and this is how you say thanks?"

May didn't even feel the impact and if she did, she didn't show it. Her widened eyes were locked on Drew's.

Drew just stared at her quizzically and waved his hand in front of her face, "Uh hello? Earth to May?"

Leaf ran up to May and hugged her tight, it seemed to snap her out of her trance, "You're okay!"

May just blinked a couple of times, "Oh uh- yeah. What happened?"

Leaf was about to speak but a large shadow passed over them and landed. It was Dawn on Serena's Talonflame. She jumped off and ran to May.

"May I was so worried-" she hugged May "-uh you're wet." Dawn immediately let go and rubbed off the salty water on Talonflame who clearly did not like it. It earned Dawn a whack on the head with it's wing.

Drew smirked, "I'm the one who saved her."

Dawn said her thanks but then started lecturing him on how to be modest. Leaf started talking to May about the tsunami but then started shouting at Brendan for being irresponsible.

"Brendan what would you have done if me and Drew hadn't of come!? You and more _importantly_, May would be _dead_-"

May completely zoned out and just stared at Drew's eyes.

_'Could it...could it be? No, I'm just hallucinating, it's not him... but those eyes...the way they shine like emeralds..."_

"May!" Drew shouted again.

"God, I think some of that sea water must've gotten to you brain!" Dawn said with a chuckle.

May smiled and shook her thoughts out, "Oh I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Lets go home."

As Leaf flew home on her Pigeot she couldn't help thinking she was forgetting about something.

* * *

Misty huffed as she saw Drew's Flygon, Leaf's Pigeot and a Talonflame fly together through the sky.

_'Oh so they just forgot about me-'_

"Misty!"

Misty turned around and saw Ash running towards them, his Charizard too big to fit in the high cave they were in. She noticed Rudy's eyes had narrowed as Ash entered.

Misty grinned, "Ash, you came to help us!"

Ash nodded, "How could I not come when you were in a tsunami? It's great that you're alright. Sorry Rudy, Charizard can only carry two people."

Rudy looked baffled, "Well then how am I supposed to get home?!"

Ash grinned goofily, "Heracross can hold you!"

* * *

By the time Ash, Misty and Rudy were home, some of the producers of Kalosian Idol were there. Also, Rudy's hands were all red from Heracross holding him all throughout the flight. May, Drew, Leaf, Dawn and Brendan were back as well.

Everyone looked relieved as Misty, Ash and Rudy came in.

Korrina clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright everyone! Seems that everyone's okay. Despite the tsunami, Kalosian Idol will run as normal. So remember you'll be performing in two days."

Iris raised her hand and Korrina nodded, approving her to ask, "But shouldn't we stop for a week in respect?"

"Well, it only affected Cyllage City and because of the cliffs, most people have survived. Just a few didn't make it, it seems like." Korrina replied.

The girls of Eye of the Liepard all exchanged looks.

* * *

_In Eye of the Liepard's room..._

"I-I have to take a rest." May said, collapsing on her bed.

Dawn narrowed her eyes, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

May shook her head, "No of course not!" She said hastily.

Dawn knew she was hiding something but let it pass. She would ask when May was feeling better.

Misty rubbed her head, "Yeah me too. I've just been in a tsunami and all that climbing as got me exhausted."

"Hmm. I've always wanted to go check out Boutique Couture in the city, Leaf wanna come?" Dawn said.

Leaf shook her head, "Nah. I'll stay here for now. You can go by yourself if you want to? You'll be pretty bored at home."

"Alright." Dawn grabbed her bag and headed out, "See you guys later."

Her pokeballs remained on the desk.

* * *

Paul looked out of the window and saw a familiar bluenette taking a taxi.

"Guys, Dawn is going out. I have to follow to make sure nothing happens." Paul said, grabbing his belt with pokeballs attached and putting it on.

Drew smirked, "Or maybe its because you loooooove her!"

Paul ignored Drew's comment and marched out the door.

Gary rolled his eyes, "Attitude!"

* * *

Leaf went downstairs to get some snacks for herself and thought she was alone in the kitchen. She was wrong.

"Oh its you." She narrowed her eyes.

Gary was standing there, on the other side of the room, "Can you just listen to me?"

"No!" Leaf replied defiantly.

This time Gary's eyes narrowed, "Oh so you won't even listen to me? I said I'm sorry so many times! You're just rude!"

Leaf eyes widened, "I'm the one who's rude?"

"I know I did something wrong and I'm so sorry. But _no_, Princess Leaf is too _perfect _and won't forgive anyone." Gary said, turning around and storming away.

Leaf was speechless. _'Oh so now I'm the bad guy?'_

"Leaf you're alright!" Danny said, appearing in the kitchen.

Leaf nodded and smiled, "Yeah I am."

"Oh about that question I was going to ask you..." He twiddled his fingers nervously.

She raised her eyebrows, "Yes?"

Danny just shook his head, "Uh nevermind. I-I forgot. Well, bye!" He turned around and walked away quickly leaving Leaf utterly confused.

* * *

Dawn handed her money to the taxi driver and got out, gaping at her surroundings. Lumoise City was amazing

"Here's Boutique Couture...it wouldn't hurt to check out the Art Museum before shopping..." Dawn muttered to herself looking at the map. "There's a shortcut through this alleyway. Alright."

What Dawn didn't know was there was always dangerous people in the alleyways of Lumiose. The citizens knew to never go in them.

She entered into an alleyway and took the wrong turn, reaching a dead end. _'Silly me. Not this way...'_ She turned around to see a group of five men standing there.

"Where do you think you're going, girl?" One of them said.

"Oh isn't that the girl from that girly band?"

"Heh that's her..." the biggest one said.

Dawn started feeling for her pokeballs but couldn't find them anywhere. All five were moving closer and closer.

"Stop!" Dawn shouted, "I-I'll scream!"

She was too late, one grabbed her and slammed her towards the wall, making her unconscious.

"Dawn!" Was all she heard before her vision went blurry and blacked out.

Paul, who had followed her a few minutes too late, appeared in the alleyway just as Dawn was slammed on the wall. Of course, he beat up the five men with ease, not having a single scratch on himself.

After he was done, he picked up Dawn, bridal style. He rolled his eyes to himself, _'Troublesome girl.'_

* * *

_ In Eye of the Liepard's room..._

May was alone in the room since Misty decided to take a walk and Leaf was downstairs getting snacks when a familiar grasshead came in.

"You should thank me." Drew flicked his hair, "I just saved your life,"

May rolled her eyes but then stared intently at his eyes, "Thank you. Hey Drew..."

Drew came and sat beside (very close to May) her on her bed, he smirked, "Yes?"

May blushed and turned around into her pillow, forgetting what she was going to ask.

Drew's smirk grew, "Does my presence make you_ that_ uncomfortable? I know you enjoyed the CPR."

"Mmmph? You did CPR?! On me?!" May said, her words barely audible in the pillow.

Leaf walked in with a handful of snacks and raised an eyebrow, "Am I interrupting something?"

Drew flicked his hair again, "Not at all, I was just leaving." he said coolly. With that and another flick of his hair, he brushed past Leaf and left the room.

"Okay then, May-" Leaf looked over to May, who's face was buried in a pillow "-are you okay?"

* * *

"Is she okay?" Paul asked the nurse.

"Dawn is fine. She can leave now." The nurse replied.

Sure enough, Dawn came walking out from room behind the nurse, She immediately ran and hugged Paul.

"You saved me?"

Paul sighed, "Well, duh. Troublesome."

Dawn broke off and grinned, ignoring the rude nickname, "You're not as cold as I thought! Thank you."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright now let's go home."

"Not so fast! As a thanks to you, you're coming shopping with _the Dawn Berlitz!" She said doing the jazz hands._

Before Paul knew it, he was being dragged around the many shops of Lumiose City and eating ice-cream. The first time he ever forgot about a mission for a moment.

* * *

"Boss, do you copy?" A lady whispered into a HoloCaster.

_"Get the girls right after the next performance. Make sure the other assassins don't notice."_

"Got it." She turned off the HoloCaster and smirked at her comrades, "Not too much longer. But I wouldn't mind staying in this show, I mean, I'm so much better at singing then those twerps and twerpettes."

"But we were nearly kicked out in the last one!" One of her team members said.

"Oh shut up you two. We got some kidnapping to do hehehe."

The trio all smirked at the same time.

* * *

_A/N So despite how long that took, this chapter was really rushed. Like really rushed. So I'm sorry if its not as good as you expected. Anyway, how was it? I hope this gave you an insight on May and Drew's past. More of their flashy to come in the next chapter!_

_The Candies shall be back soon... DAN DAN DAAAAN!_

_Gary and Leaf will make up, I promise. Or maybe not...*evil laugh* you'll just have to wait and see._

_Anyway, looking forward to writing this year and Happy New Year lovelies! Review please!_


End file.
